Y detrás de todo siempre estuvimos tu y yo
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Dos chicos, dos pensamientos y un mismo sentimiento ¿será difícil para ellos explicar lo que siempre han sentido uno por el otro?. Takari
1. Una linda velada

**Yeiiiiii mi nuevo fanfiction de digimon x3 esta es una nueva aventura para mí, la verdad el futuro de este fic sigue siendo incierto porque escrito a base de momentos de inspiración, asi que se podrán imaginar :P pero no será súper largo, los primeros capítulos serán narrados por Kari y yo les avisare cuando empiecen los de T.K, básicamente es la misma historia pero contada por como la vieron ambos ^^ en fin, espero que les guste este fic, que dejen reviews porque bueno ¡eso es lo que nos anima a escribir! Y pues bien, les dejo el fic, los veo el otro sábado :)**

**Advertencias: P.O.V, y de resto, nada de qué preocuparse**

**Disclaimer: Digimon es de Toei y Bandai, nada relativo a mi persona, esto lo hago solo porque me encanta esta pareja!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una linda velada**

_Odaiba, 01 de agosto de 2005_

La mañana era apacible, tanto que me costó hoy oír el despertador sonar, al final no tuve más remedio que despertar para ver si eso me despabilaba un poco, digo, el agua fría siempre tiene unas cualidades curativas en las que pocos creen, yo soy fiel seguidora de que, aparte de despertarte, hace que tengas menos frio durante el día, pero claro esa es mi opinión. Cuando salí de la regadera mire el reloj, marcaba las 9:30 a.m. De modo que era temprano, seguramente mi hermano y agumon estarían dormidos a esta hora asi que decidí no importunarlos, era muy "temprano" para ellos levantarse y bueno, no es que yo sea ese tipo de hermana, sonreí al recordar el único verano en el que ellos madrugaron un día como aquel, vaya verano fue aquél… también sonreí ante la perspectiva de que yo estoy bien de salud, ya no suelo enfermarme como antes, bueno, eso sería ridículo si partimos del hecho de que tengo ya 14 años, mis defensas son mucho más altas, no perfectas pero al menos son estables.

Yo me comprometí este día a hacer un delicioso almuerzo para todos, aunque ya me estaba arrepintiendo, mira que hacer una comida para doce no era nada fácil… por lo que me fui por la tangente, un par de sándwiches para cada quien y ya estuvo, de las golosinas se encargaba el resto y de los refrescos Yolei, creo que lo más sano era que le hiciera doble ración a mi hermano, a agumon, a Daivis y V-mon, tragan como si no hubiese mañana, definitivo doble para ellos.

Frite dos ollas con pollo desmenuzado mientras untaba de salsa unos 40 panes, le pediría a Tai que me ayudara con la cestas, yo no podía con tanto… luego entre gatomon y yo colocamos una rodaja de queso y jamón a cada lugar mientras hacia un revoltijo con el pollo y el huevo, asi vi que los preparaba mi hermano y asi me gustaban a mí, que no se quejaran de mi gusto culinario, saben bien… y como supuse que era inevitable, el olor a comida despertó a cierto individuo que habitaba la casa, además de mi madre y mi padre que visitaban a la abuela, como siempre

- ¡Buenos días Kari! ¡qué amable al levantarte para hacerle el desayuno a tu hermano mayor! Aunque yo se que como mucho, pero esto es demasiado –Tai iba a tomar un sándwich pero le pegue con una cuchara -¡Oye!

- No son para ti, bueno si son en parte, pero aun no –le volteé la cara mientras picaba unas rodajas de tomates –y buenos días

- Tai, si quieres desayunar aquí hay cereal –gatomon muy amablemente le facilito un tazón enorme lleno de cereal de chocolate con leche, Tai no dijo más nada y se puso a ver la tele, el muy vago

- ¿Y para mí? ¿no hay nada para mí? –por razones ajenas a mi conocimiento, agumon se había transformado en coromon, yo le sonreí y le extendí un sándwich

- Aquí tienes corazón

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué él sí y yo no? –Tai hablaba con la boca llena de cereal, yo tuve que verlo y reprocharle, lo usual

- Pues pasa que sobro uno y se lo doy, de resto ya están contados, comete tu cereal y deja la envidia –le sonreí de medio lado y se calló, él sabe que nunca tiene las de ganar conmigo

A eso de las 11 ya estaba todo listo, Tai me ayudo a envolver toda la comida en papel aluminio y meterlas en las cestas, luego fuimos rápido a arreglarnos, el se puso un bermuda color caqui y una camisa azul de botones, yo me opte por un short de blue jean con una camisa rosa sin tirantes, nada del otro mundo, hacía mucho calor como para ponerse otra cosa, me dio por ponerle un lasito a gatomon en el cuello, le quedaba tan bonito, y como nunca se niega a mis deseos no creo que le importe, la he malcriado, o ella me malcría a mí, no estoy muy segura de ello.

Olvidamos pedir dinero extra a nuestros padres por lo que, muy tontamente, tuvimos que irnos en el metro, mi hermano y yo llevábamos dos pesadísimas cestas cada uno, además de que nuestros digimons iban en nuestras mochilas, por razones fáciles de entender nos intercambiamos, él llevaba a gatomon y yo a coromon, si no probablemente yo llegaría sin espalda y acabaría por comer más que el resto, y si me lo preguntan, esa definitivamente no era la idea, para nada.

Llegamos al parque a la 1 p.m ya habían esterillas extendidas por todo el pastoral, sobre ellas reconocimos a algunas caras familiares, aunque, por supuesto, aun no habían llegado todos, aunque aquello era lo de menos, tarde o temprano llegarían, aquello era ley y más después de, secretamente, pasar meses planeándolo y esperándolo, porque a nadie engañamos diciendo que no lo esperábamos

- ¡Kari, Tai! –Matt fue el primero en saludar, me ayudo con las cestas que llevaba mientras mi hermano le fulminaba con la mirada –no me mires asi que las damas son primero

- Cállate –el tonto se avergonzó y yo no pude evitar reír, luego vi al resto

A lo lejos se veían a Ken, Yolei y Davis hablando de sabrá Dios que cosa, hacia el otro lado, en una de las esterillas estaban Sora y Mimi jugando con Biyomon y Palmon, Coromon y Gatomon salieron de nuestras mochilas para ir a jugar con el resto de digimons que estaban hacia uno de los arboles teniendo una amena charla, he de decir que tengo una debilidad por ellos, incluso ahora, son tan lindos cuando juegan y hablan, no hay nada mas adorable, luego al ver que mi hermano estallaba de rabia cuando casi se le cae una cesta (y casi se cae, también) otro rubio salió de inmediato a su ayuda, y he decir que sonreí al apenas escuchar su voz

- ¡Yo te ayudo Tai! –T.k se levanto de la esterilla en la que andaba sentado y sostuvo una de la cestas –si hubiesen llamado los hubiésemos recogido en el auto de mi hermano

- Cierto, olvidaba que ya tenemos auto –observo a Matt mientras este sonreía halagado –pero no, gracias, amo y cuido mucho mi vida como para ir en un auto manejado por ese sujeto

- Hablo la voz de la envidia –Matt dejo la cestas en el suelo y se acerco a mi hermano –tu y yo tendremos una larga, larga conversación acerca de cómo manejar los sentimientos pecaminosos, como la envidia y la gula, tienes que acercarte más al camino de la oración para la salvación de tu alma Taichi Yagami

- Serás idiota, ahora eres santo –ambos se sonrieron de medio lado mientras yo sentí un brazo atrayéndome hacia sí, era T.k me había sorprendido que ya, a estas alturas, no me hubiese saludado

- ¡Buenas tardes Kari! Muero por probar lo que sea que hayas hecho para nosotros –no pude evitar sonreír mientras escuchaba a nuestros hermanos pelear, ya Sora se encargaría de detenerlos más tarde, yo en esas no meto nunca más en mi vida

- Buenas tardes tontín, son sándwiches, nada del otro mundo, pero suficientes para una tarde plena de habladurías –le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo, asi eran las cosas entre nosotros, no necesitábamos mil palabras para entendernos, él me comprendía sin necesidad de mucha charlatanería, bueno, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y es mi mejor amigo, asi que supongo que es normal -¿Qué onda con el cuento de la salvación de Matt?

- Ah eso –él no pudo evitar reírse un poco mientras acomodaba su gorro –ayer me quede a dormir con él y con mi padre, Matt me conto que se puso a leer el apocalipsis por puro morbo a eso de las 12 de la noche y anda traumado desde hace dos días, ya se le pasara

- Entiendo –yo reí con junto con él –eso es totalmente masoquista, se ha vuelto loco, solo espero que no haga que Tai haga lo mismo, no quiero ni imaginarme que harán esos dos en ese estado de locura

Nos sentamos juntos en una de las esterillas y vimos como Davis, Ken y Yolei se acercaron a nosotros, los mayores que habían llegado ya se nos unieron y hablamos de cualquier tontería sin sentido, al rato llegaron Cody, Izzy y Joe (al parecer trabajaban juntos en algo que nadie sabe que es, bueno, al menos yo no lo sé) e invitamos a nuestros compañeros a unírsenos, yo senté a gatomon en mis piernas mientras el resto hacia lo mismo con sus digimons, este tenía que ser un día genial, como los primeros de agostos acostumbraban ser desde hace mucho tiempo

- Bueno, yo en nombre de todos quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Kari por el almuerzo –T.k se levanto y me hizo el centro de las miradas y aplausos, yo enrojecí, digo, no era gran cosa, solo eran simples sándwiches con pollo

- ¡Joder T.k siempre es igual contigo! ¡yo quería decir eso! –Davis empezó a juntar sus dedos índices y yo sonreí mientras los demás reían

- Ya tendrás tu oportunidad Davis –Ken intentaba animarle pero el seguía igual, no lo entiendo, esa no es razón para deprimirse, yo le di un palmadita en la espalda

- La intención es lo cuenta Davis, gracias –y con esas palabras mías bastaron para animarle, hay que ver que este niño es simple, sonreí en mi interior

Destapamos las cestas y dejamos al descubierto los sándwiches, supuse bien al traerle ración doble a mi hermano y Davis, todos tenían cara de gustarles asi que me di por satisfecha, pude comer tranquila, a gatomon también le gustaron, le guiñe el ojo, eso quiere decir que al fin y al cabo si hicimos un buen trabajo.

Al acabar el almuerzo (sumado a unas divinidades de dulces hechas por Yolei y Mimi) nos pusimos a hablar de nuestras aventuras y de que habíamos estado haciendo, la verdad a la mayoría (excepto por T.k, Yolei, Ken y Davis) hace tiempo que no los veo, pero al menos en la reunión de los primeros de agosto siempre se solucionaba, teníamos tiempo para hablar de nosotros y de todo lo que quisiéramos, de contarnos nuestros sueños y de todas las cosas divertidas que hacíamos con nuestros digimons, cada vez más la gente sabia mas sobre ellos y casi siempre veías a más niños con un compañero, eso era tan genial, todos merecían la dicha de tener un amigo asi, de jugar con ellos y ser felices, era lo que más me alegraba de todo el asunto y de lo mucho que habíamos luchado, al menos todo tuvo un buen final, por asi decirlo, aunque sabíamos que no era el final de todo, pero aun asi es una forma de verlo, yo lo veo como un inicio, un inicio de una linda vida donde todos podemos ser felices, esa perspectiva me gusta mucho mas.

Se hicieron las 6 de la tarde y aun estábamos nosotros hablando, pero la verdad, era mejor irnos, una que otra nube gris se asomaba por el cielo y no quería mojarme, me despedí de todos mis amigos con un tierno abrazo mientras que nuestros compañeros hacían lo mismo ¡toda una reunión de digimons abrazados! No hace falta decir lo adorables que se veían, eran las ternuras de las ternuras, al final, un último abrazo fue más cálido que el resto (que raro, asi lo sentí, pero no quise imaginarme las razones o algo asi) eran los brazos de T.k, yo le sonreí

- ¡Nos vemos pronto T.k!

- Kari pues veras… mi hermano y Tai están quedando en ir a jugar videojuegos en casa ¿tú no quieres ir?

- ¿En serio? Qué raro y su adicción por los juegos –reí un poco –pues si Tai va yo voy, por supuesto

- ¡Hecho! Yo hare la cena, la ultima navidad que mi mamá me llevo con el abuelo aprendí hacer Flammkuchen –se jactó y yo me reí

- Wow, el chico que hace comida francesa, me gustaría saber la opinión de Matt al respecto

- Pues él dice que soy un tonto presumido, pero no lo soy, juro que no –su expresión de preocupación me pareció muy divertida, asi que no pude hacer nada más que reír

- Vale te creo, yo sé que no eres asi, vamos y asi pateo el trasero de mi hermano y el tuyo en cualquier juego que pongan, soy toda una experta –T.k y yo reímos mientras nos juntamos con nuestros hermanos, a una noche que sería más divertida de lo que yo esperaba


	2. Ordenando sentimientos

**Pido disculpas por lo corto, la universidad estos últimos días me ha consumido como nunca antes en mi vida lo había hecho, se los juro que ha sido horrible, sin embargo de igual forma quería compartir este cap con ustedes, a mi me encantó como me quedo no sé porque :3 espero que les guste, ja nee!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Ordenando sentimientos**

Matt nos llevo a casa en su auto, yo estaba en lo correcto, a la media una intensa lluvia se abrió paso por el cielo, mi hermano chasqueo la lengua diciendo algo sobre que él quería jugar un rato futbol, lo de siempre, yo sonreí, la lluvia me encantaba, pocos lo sabían pero no me importaba, de igual manera deberíamos encontrar la forma de tener una noche muy divertida, pero creo que habían abandonado la idea de los videojuegos porque sabían que serian aplastados por T.k y por mí, son un par de cobardes. Gatomon iba en mis piernas ya dormido, jugó tanto con los demás digimons que termino exhausto, yo lo acaricié, era tan lindo cuando dormía.

A mi lado T.k miraba distraídamente la ventana, tenía la mirada bastante perdida, yo podía presumir que lo conocía muy bien, es mi mejor amigo, lo es desde hace mucho tiempo ya, me he acostumbrado a sus distintos rostros, el feliz, el triste, el preocupado, el ansioso, y el que más me gusta de todos: el taciturno, era adorable, no puedo buscarle otro adjetivo, adorable le sentaba bien, y en ese momento llevaba ese rostro, aquel semblante que cambiaba la mirada sin ver nada realmente, me encantaba, era extraño pero cierto

Pero como venía de él, no pude evitar preocuparme

- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunte sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, el dio un sobresalto y luego sonrió con toda la naturalidad del universo

- ¿Eh? No, no pasa nada, es que estaba pensando… no es nada –poso su brazo por detrás de mi hombro, como en ademan de un medio abrazo –solo estaba… no sé, algo tenso

- ¿Y te quitas el estrés conmigo? Muy lindo, muy pero muy lindo –ambos reímos de nuestras tonterías, para mi estar con él era tan natural como respirar ¡es que su compañía me sentaba tan bien! Era refrescante, me hacía sentir yo de nuevo, y eran pocas las personas que hacían eso

Yo no tenía ninguna duda, él es mi mejor amigo, y asi quería que fuese para siempre

Al llegar dejamos dormir a nuestros compañeros en la habitación de Matt, estaban rendidos ya, no me imagino las razones, aparte de que saltaron todo el día y comieron como nunca, bueno si, esas eran razones suficientes para tener un sueño mortal. En la sala de Matt yacía la consola ya instalada, mi hermano y él se pusieron a intentar decidir que juego colocar primero, uno quería de autos y el otro de futbol ¡a mi hermano le encantaba el futbol hasta en video-juegos! Que obsesionado, yo preferí acompañar a T.k a la cocina para ayudarle con su labor, hacer cena cuando mi hermano estaba presente no era tarea fácil, yo puedo decirlo y el mundo debería creerme

- A todo esto T.k ¿Qué es el flan… fran… fa…?

- ¿El flammkuchen? –yo asentí, el rio –no es difícil de pronunciar Kari

- Para ti que eres medio Europeo no, pero recuerda que yo soy japonesa y no sabemos cómo se dicen esas cosas –me sonroje un poco por culpa de su comentario, el solo asintió y dejo de burlarse de mi -ahora sí, dime que es

- Emm, es algo parecido a la pizza, ven y te enseño

Bueno, en esta vida es bueno aprender de todo, por lo que acepte su propuesta, si de hecho si se parecía mucho a la pizza, solo que la masa parecía más una galletita tostada, me comí varios pedazos de la masa porque estaba deliciosa, él me regaño y luego le tire harina por tonto, hizo lo mismo y pues… podríamos decir que la cocina de aquella casa jamás será la misma de nuevo, no es nuestra culpa, es culpa de que él es tonto y yo le sigo la corriente… ok, entonces si es nuestra culpa

- Mi hermano me asesinara si ve esto –dijo mientras yo seguía en lo mío, que era lanzarle harina en la cara, ya se veía mucho más claro de lo normal, y la harina hacia una perfecta mancha redondeada en su nariz, era muy graciosa –oye te pasas –dijo y me volvió a atacar

- Defiéndete chico, que en cualquier momento te ganare, soy la mejor

- Vaya ¿y esa determinación tan nueva de donde la sacaste? –dijo tomando, peligrosamente, un huevo con sus manos

- Es la que me merezco ¿acaso dudas de lo genial que soy? –dije tomando el frasco de salsa de tomate para usarlo como arma si él atacaba –no deberías hacerlo, soy mucho más peligrosa de lo que piensas querido rubio mío

- Me puedo dar cuenta por su actitud, queridísima castaña mía –cada vez se acercaba mas y mas con el huevo, yo retrocedía apuntándolo con el frasco de la salsa de tomate –por eso, me temo que tengo que tomar medidas al respecto –vi como aquella comida estaba a punto de parar en mi cabeza… no ¡en mi cabello no!

- No T.k ¡espera no lo hagas! ¡ESPERA! –y allí paso lo que yo me temía, y no fue exactamente el huevo en mi cabeza

Mi mano choco contra el borde de la mesa en mi intento de protección, esta se levanto un poco e hizo que el resto de la harina volara y cayera sobre nosotros, pero junto con la harina volo algo que estaba a su laso, yo supuse que era otro huevo, choco contra mi pie derecho y me resbale, en un intento por salvarme de la caída T.k me sostuvo un brazo, pero yo con torpeza en vez de sujetar su brazo me sujete de su camiseta atrayéndolo hacia mí, ambos gritamos y la siguiente escena fue la de ambos en el suelo, él sobre mí, cubiertos de cabeza a pies con harina y, también, con la salsa de tomate con la que yo pretendía defenderme

Nos miramos unos momentos a la cara y luego comenzamos a reír, era esa clase de risa histérica que es difícil de controlar hasta que no es agotada por completo, creo que hasta lloramos de la risa, éramos los dos un par de torpes, no se cual de los dos lo era más, pero si sabía que ambos lo éramos, pero la verdad asi nos divertíamos mas ¿a quién le gusta tomar la cocina en serio? Pues a nosotros no, eso era seguro

- Kari, ya fue demasiado jugar con la comida, hay que terminar la cena o vendrán a lincharnos dos chicos que mueren de hambre y desean su cena –T.k se puso a imitar las voces de nuestros hermanos versión zombificada –"dennos comida, alimento, yo querer alimento" –luego se puso a rodar los ojos, él quería que a mí me diera dolor de estomago por reír, yo estaba segura de ello

- Bueno, si es mejor terminar la cena… pero hay un pequeño detalle querido amigo mío

- ¿Qué cosa es? –dijo ladeando la cabeza con inocencia

- Que si no te bajas de encima mío, yo no podre ayudarte en nada

- ¡Caray es cierto! –se levanto y vi como un rojo bastante pronunciado invadía sus mejillas, luego me extendió la mano –lo siento mucho, no quería dejarte aplastada

- Bueno, te creo señor rey de los tontos –tome su mano y, con su ayuda, me levante del suelo –ahora sí, enséñame como se prepara el frankulen en serio

- Jo Kari, que es flammkuchen, no es tan difícil –hizo ademan de poner una mano en su rostro y yo rodé los ojos

- El como se llame, solo enséñame ¿sí?

- Bueno, está bien, ahora si manos a la obra con seriedad señorita ¿entendido?

- Si profesor –hice un mohín al mejor estilo militar y él sonrió, antes de seguir con su explicación

Tenía mucha flojera, por lo que solo hice la salsa, digo, yo tenía derecho a no hacer nada, en la mañana había cocinado lo suficiente como para un batallón y aun no habían ni pasado 12 horas de eso, dudo que tan siquiera hallan pasado 8 horas completas… pero ese es ya otro tema. Debo admitir que me encantaba ver a mi amigo cocinar ¡parecía de esos chefs televisivos que ves y todos sus platos quedan deliciosos! No hay justicia, se veía perfecto en ese estado, la galleta de base le quedo deliciosa (aunque solo le pude robar un pedacito porque no me dejo robarle mas) y las capas de quesos… eso no tiene nombre, estaban divinas, aunque si soy honesta, ese calificativo se quedaba corta, eran muchísimo más que divinas

Al final me ayudo a colocar la salsa, porque yo no soy muy experta en el tema que digamos, entre los dos la picamos y la arreglamos, aunque los ingredientes de arriba aun estaban crudos se veía realmente provocativa, ahora solo restaba esperar un minutos para ver que tal quedaba nuestra obra culinaria, yo me senté sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego choque las manos con mi amigo

- ¡Solo hay que esperar un rato y comeremos como los reyes! –se jactó T.k

- Vaya, al parecer tenemos un poco de ego hoy ¿no?

- En parte tu también hiciste la comida, asi que deberías estar de mi lado y halagar nuestras artes culinarias

- Cierto –dije y le sonreí, él ahora se situaba frente a mí, muy cercano a mi pecho, pero decidí no decirle nada

- Oye Kari…

- ¿Dime?

- Tienes harina en el cabello –alzo su mano a mi rostro y, con suavidad, empezó a sacarle la harina, no estaba acostumbrada a su toque tan cercano, asi que puedo decir con toda seguridad que estaba sonrojada, al menos un poco

- Tonto, tu también estas lleno de harina por todos lados –trate de limpiarle la cabeza pero él esquivaba mi mano, era un tonto insufrible

- Bah, se quita con un baño, no es nada del otro mundo

- Entonces si no me dejas ayudar a limpiarte, suelta mi cabello –le ordené y el alzo una ceja, ahora aferraba mas su mano a mi cabello

- Pero esto es otra cosa, tu eres una dama, y siempre que un caballero puede ayudar a una dama lo hace, es algo asi como una ley

- Ley o no, suéltame –le ordené y asi lo hizo, Dios, ¿Por qué sentí como que mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo? Estos últimos cambios en mi empezaban a asustarme –últimamente andas con esa cosa de las damas y los caballeros y no sé que otros cuentos más, creo que ir a Francia te afecto, y no solo en tu sentido culinario ¿sabes?

- Si, yo pienso lo mismo –dijo sonriendo y posicionándose a mi lado sobre la mesa –debe ser que me quiero volver un chico ¿Cómo les llaman? ¿chapados a la antigua?

- Vaya… eso suena tan lindo… y preocupante al mismo tiempo –yo me reí y él tomo la poca harina que quedaba en el tazón y me la lanzo -¡Oye!

- Bueno si no te gusto asi, entonces te tratare como lo normal, asi es mejor ¿no crees? –me dedico una larga sonrisa y yo lo abracé solo para poder rascar su cabeza

- ¡Hecho tontísimo rubio!

Luego de decirnos tonterías por un largo rato mas, fuimos por el flammkuchen ya terminado, Dios ¡olía de muerte! Yo estuve tentada a devorarlo de un bocado mientras T.k seguía con su discurso de que no me quemara y de lo grandiosos cocineros que éramos en equipo. Nuestros hermanos ni cortos ni perezosos comieron sus trozos mientras platicaban de no sé que, no les preste atención, yo solo me fijaba en T.k y su forma de comer, últimamente lo miraba con más detalle que antes pero… ¿eso es normal cierto? ¿No había nada de extraño en observar a tu mejor amigo cenar no es cierto? Bueno, al menos yo pienso que no.

Al final, terminamos fue leyendo historias de terror que mi hermano consiguió por la red, la mayoría en vez de miedo lo que daban era risa, pero yo no sería quien dijera eso, no quería que me cortaran la cabeza por insensible, lo último que recuerdo de la noche fue que contemple la luna y cierto chico rubio se sentó a mi lado, yo me recosté en su hombro, y tanto fue mi ensimismamiento que perdí la consciencia al instante, me perdí en la luz de la luna, y también me perdí en el fuerte hombro del chico a mi lado, y soñé con su sonrisa toda la noche, la sonrisa de mi mejor amigo… la del chico que más quería en todo el mundo.


	3. ¿Me correspondes?

**Gracias por sus reviews son más bellos ustedes! *-*, espero que les guste el cap, esta asi todo endulzadito ahsjshd, y no me odien por el final, prometo que el de la próxima semana será más decente XD, y ya contesto sus comentarios, es que la semana pasada fue algo pesada para mí y no he podido hacerlo, pero prometo contestarlos todos vale? Besos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¿Me correspondes?**

Odaiba, 02 de agosto de 2006

El sol matutino fue quien me despertó dándome de lleno en el rostro, bostece tratando de recordar donde estaba, me vi en una habitación color azul claro, con un montón de posters de distintas bandas y guitarras pegadas a las paredes, cuando recobre mas la consciencia vi que aun andaba con la misma ropa de ayer solo que arropada bajo una cobija, a mi lado estaba gotomon aun durmiendo, le sonreí sin llegar a despertarlo, me imagine que esa debía ser la habitación de Matt, baje con cuidado de la cama pero antes de pisar el suelo me encontré con T.k durmiendo ahí envuelto en una colcha, con la cobija a su lado y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me sonroje un poco.

Seguramente fue él quien me trajo hasta la habitación, que vergüenza

Salí del cuarto lo más rápido posible, evite hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, no quería importunarlos, me acerque lentamente al baño y me encerré ahí. ¡Dios! Mi cara era un desastre, la lave como tres veces hasta que me fije que me viera lo más normal posible, luego suspire tratando de acomodar mi cabello, estaba un poco más largo de lo usual, me llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro mientras que al frente aun estaba corto, tal vez lo deje asi por un tiempo, cuando vi que lucía con un aspecto mínimamente decente salí del baño y encontré un delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina, al acercarme vi a Matt preparando algo… tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras leía un libro cerca de la estufa

Condenada cosa que es tan difícil de hacer –susurraba y gruñía mientras leía el libro con el ceño fruncido, yo reí un poco, y luego decidí informarle de mi presencia

- ¡Buenos días Matt!

- ¡Ahhh! –exclamo mientras cerraba el libro de golpe -¡B-Buenos días Hikari! Te levantaste temprano…

- Matt no conseguí las cosas marrones que me dijiste en la lacena, solo encontré esto –gabumon se apareció detrás de mi llevando unos limones en la mano -¿sirven?

- ¡No! ¡estos son limones! Yo quería nueces –dijo el rubio con aire depresivo, yo no pude evitar reírme

- Gabumon ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlas?

- ¡Buenos días Kari! No… Matt me mando a mí, yo puedo hacerlo –Matt lo miro con una cara totalmente depresiva, como la de quien ya no tiene esperanza

- No importa, si voy contigo es más rápido, anda vamos –le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la lacena, ya conocía el lugar, sabia donde estaba

Las encontré en un lugar algo alto pero pude alcanzarlas, me sentí feliz porque quería decir que estaba creciendo, las puse en una pequeña bolsa y se las di a gabumon para que este dijera que las encontró él, subimos de nuevo a la cocina y pude notar dos cabezas rubias allí, me escondí tras una pared y gabumon hizo lo mismo, supongo que adivino mis intenciones, no me gustaba andar de espía pero… a veces la situación lo amerita

- Matt lo estás haciendo mal… no debiste mezclar la avellana con el chocolate antes de que se calentara

- Hablo el chef de categoría mundial –dijo Matt con un delantal puesto y mezclando algo que estaba en una olla con cucharon –a la próxima tú te levantas temprano y haces el desayuno, ya que tanto sabes

- Ya no te enojes conmigo… yo solo decía

- Pues puedes meterte tus opiniones por el…

- ¡Las conseguimos! –les dije interrumpiendo antes de que algo peor pasara, no me gustaba ver a nadie discutir, y menos por algo tan tonto como eso -¡gabumon las encontró!

- Ten Matt –dijo el digimon feliz y el rubio las tomo

- Chicos váyanse de la cocina, gabumon y yo debemos picar las nueces y no queremos que se ensucien o algo –Matt prácticamente nos empujo a mí y a T.k fuera de la cocina, luego cerró la puerta, en ese momento mi acompañante soltó una gran carcajada

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada –me contesto secándose una lagrima que le había bajado –es que a veces mi hermano puede llegar a ser un poco tonto, es todo

- Ya veo… por cierto ¿Qué está haciendo? Huele dulce… ¿es chocolate?

- Son tostadas con nutella, pero él quería nutella casera asi que la está haciendo –me explico mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza –pero se volvió un enredo con lo de la preparación, pero supongo que confió en él

- Me absorta tu confianza, en serio –dije alzando una ceja, él rio mas y decidimos ir a ver la televisión mientras Matt terminaba su proeza

Pero cuando llegamos a la sala, vi a mi hermano tirado en el sofá, por su cara iba más o menos en el sexto sueño y era poco probable que se despertara, agumon estaba en sus pies haciendo lo mismo, asi que T.k y yo regresamos a la habitación de Matt, allí había otro televisor asi que no teníamos problema. Cuando entramos estaba vacía, supuse que gatomon y patamon ya no estaban, a ese par de traviesos les encantaba escabullirse a jugar por allí, seguramente volverían cuando les diera hambre, nos sentamos juntos en la colcha y encendí la tele, no había nada bueno, ni mínimamente interesante, ambos bostezamos y luego apague el aparato, aquello era caso perdido.

- ¡Qué horror! –dije mientras me recostaba en la colcha –no puede ser que no haya nada ¡nada!

- Bueno es miércoles, asi que la probabilidad de que haya algo bueno es… casi nula –dijo mientras sonreía con su rostro sobre el mío –ahora solo nos queda esperar el desayuno

- … Pero es que muero de aburrimiento T.k, si no hago algo ya me quedaré dormida de nuevo, y no es la idea –hice un puchero, estoy segura de que lo hice, porque cuando pongo esa cara, T.k siempre se ríe alzando una ceja, es su sonrisa picara, puedo jactarme de que le conozco

- Mmm ya sé ¿Por qué no jugamos algo mientras esperamos?

- ¡Me parece buena idea! –me levante de nuevo para poder sentarme y me puse frente a él -¿Qué tienes en mente?

- No sé –puso cara de "pensativo" yo me reí, era un pequeño tonto -¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si jugamos a ver quién puede permanecer serio más tiempo?

- ¿Cómo? –ladee un poco la cabeza ¿era eso un juego? Él me sonrió

- Mira, tú me miras a los ojos mientras yo miro a los tuyos, entonces debemos permanecer sin reírnos un rato, con cara seria, y el que se ría primero pierde, eso es todo

- ¡Se oye muy fácil! –dije mientras me estiraba un poco, no le vi la ciencia, se oía tan fácil de ganar que casi no era divertido –bueno hagámoslo

El asintió y se sentó en frente mío, yo hice lo mismo colocando la cara más seria que fui capaz de poner, pero luego entendí que no era fácil, su cara serie era muy divertida, casi nunca T.k ponía esa mirada, asi que fue inevitable que me riera, tenía cara de malo, tan contraria a su verdadera personalidad que simplemente me era difícil no reírme

- Perdiste –dijo jactándose mientras colocaba los brazos tras su cuello

- ¡No estaba preparada! Una vez más, ahora si veras que no me reiré –dije colocando las manos en puño, el asintió y de nuevo se quedo mirando fijamente a mis ojos

Esta vez lo mire preparada, no podía perder no señor, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes… lo único que quería era morirme de risa, mas sin embargo como eso implicaba perder el juego no lo hice, mi sangre Yagami me lo impedía, los Yagamis no podemos perder ante nada, ni siquiera en juegos con tu mejor amigo. Pero luego aquel sentimiento de burla fue cambiando.

Creo que no era muy buena idea que digamos, allí estaba yo, como tonta perdiéndome en los ojos de él… demonios, eran tan azules ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes? Claro, yo sabía que eran azules, pero no que eran _tan _azules, hasta podía verle ciertas rayas grises en ellos que no había notado antes, creo que mi cara seria había desaparecido por completo, porque pude ver como la sorpresa empezaba a aparecer en los ojos de él… era muy extraño, su rostro se torno algo rosa, se veía tan adorable desde aquella distancia… momento, ¿estaba enrojeciendo por mi culpa? ¿Yo cause eso?

No puede ser, eso es imposible, yo no puedo provocar eso, al menos no en él… o bien, eso es lo que yo creo, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y él no ha dicho nada, yo tampoco, asi que mi única suposición es que nada pasaba pero… allí estábamos los dos ahora, demostrando lo contrario, Dios que juego más estúpido, hacer salir la parte más tonta de las personas, si él estaba de ese color no quería ni imaginarme como estaba yo, supongo que había de parecer un tomate o algo asi… porque a mí eso de los colores me afecta más que a cualquiera.

Y ahora bien, estaba el asunto de la inercia, muchas veces Sora, Yolei y Mimi me habían contado sobre aquello, nunca les creí, me parecía un asunto tan absolutamente absurdo que podía echarme a reír en sus caras, pero el día de hoy entiendo que es cierto, es tan cierto que puedo sentirlo invadiendo cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo, este se está moviendo solo, ¡se mueve solo! ¡No puedo controlarlo! Me fui hacia atrás y luego volví hacia adelante… mucho mas delante de lo que estaba, y aquella fue, con creses, la mayor vergüenza de mi vida hasta hoy. Mis labios solo rozaron los de él, fue casi automático, muy rápido, como un video mostrado en aceleración… pero haber sentido sus labios al menos por unos segundos fue… bueno, no sé como describirlo, va mas allá de "grandioso" pero debería usar palabras cursis que no están en mi léxico, por lo que es mejor quedarme callada ¿y saben qué? No me arrepiento, aunque fuera un descontrol de hormonas el que actuó en mi cuerpo no me arrepiento de nada, solo roce mis labios con los de él… no era nada del otro mundo

- ¡L-Lo siento! –exclame apenas me separe, ok no fue nada, pero aun asi no estaba bien que hiciera eso, era extraño, a falta de mejor adjetivo

- H-Hikari –exclamo él, allí supe que metí la pata, T.k jamás decía mi nombre completo, demonios, rayos ¿ahora que iba a decir? -¿tú también lo sentiste?

- ¿Eh? –ahora si puedo admitirlo, estoy hecha un lio

- Esta fuerza… que viene del pecho –él señalo su pecho y… demonios es cierto, yo también sentí como aquel impulso venia desde dentro de mi corazón

- Si… la siento –dije mirando ahora al suelo, al menos no era yo sola, no se si podría llamar alegría al sentimiento que de pronto me invadió ¡no era yo sola! ¡él también lo sentía! Pero bueno… al menos él si podía controlarlo, soy una loca impulsiva

- Ya veo –luego al parecer, me di cuenta de que no era yo sola la impulsiva

Subió mi mirada mientras me tomo del mentón, y se acerco… demonios, estaba tan cerca… cualquier tipo de barrera que hubiese creado para distanciarlo de mi había sucumbido, ambos lo sabíamos, cerramos los ojos, ya sabíamos perfectamente que pasaría, y ninguno de los dos queríamos evitarlo, justo cuando pude sentir sus labios contra los míos de nuevo… la puerta se abrió

- ¡He terminado el desayuno más grandioso que probaran en sus vidas niños! ¡agradezcan…! –se calló, luego lo miré, creo que Matt estaba más rojo que cualquiera de nosotros dos –L-lo siento si interrumpí… vayan a comer cuando quieran –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

- Rayos –exclamo T.k alejándose de mi –que forma de cortar la inspiración

- Opino igual –aun seguía respirando entrecortadamente, rayos… ahora no creo poder volver a mirar a T.k a la cara –V-vamos a comer

- Si, vamos –me extendió la mano y yo la tome… bueno, eso ya era normal en nosotros, pero ahora Matt le daría otro significado, supongo que… tal vez con el tiempo, no esté tan errado de todos modos.

Ese era un pensamiento bastante positivo para mí.


	4. De almohadas, besos y chocolate

**Traté de hacerlo lo menos cursi posible, y esto fue lo que salió XD ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! En serio que ustedes son lo máximo *-* aprendo mucho y me animan a mejorar jiji, este es el penúltimo capítulo desde la versión de mi querida Kari, asi que espero que les guste n.n he tenido una semana bien agotante, y lo será más porque ya vienen los finales D: ¡estoy aterrada! Pero que mas hago, me esforzare u.ú hoy debo estudiar psicología, la odio pero me toca ajsksjd, difruten el cap ^^**

**Capitulo 4: De almohadas y besos y chocolate**

Matt no era capaz de mirarnos, actuaba cual autómata mientras servía las tostadas y las untaba con nutella, fue tanta su distracción que podría jurar que le echo nutella a su café, fijaba su mirada en cualquier cosa, menos nosotros, T.k y yo nos mirábamos esporádicamente sin saber que decir o hacer, por un lado teníamos una muy larga e incómoda charla pendiente, por otro ya no sabíamos qué hacer con Matt que empezaba a darnos miedo con su actitud

- H-Hermano… -susurro por lo bajo T.k mientras extendía su mano tratando de llamarle la atención

- ¡Verdad que esta rico chicos! –exclamó sin mirarnos y con una sonrisa forzada, su tono de voz me asusto -¡En la olla hay más chocolate! ¡sírvanse todo el chocolate que quieran!

- M-Matt nosotros

- ¡Y también hay pan, mucho pan! –rió estruendosamente mientras que T.k y yo nos tensamos, vaya ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? Supongo que es la típica de Matt para todo, incluso para esto -¿y bien? ¿quieren más?

- Aun no acabamos con la que tenemos –dije bajando la mirada a mi plato lleno –y-yo te aviso

- ¡Claro! ¡aquí hay más, mucho más! –siguió riendo mientras comíamos, pensamos que tal vez alguna neurona de su cerebro dejo de funcionar… pero luego apareció quien faltaba, y toda la situación me dio mala espina

- Matt ¿Qué haces riéndote como psicópata a esta hora eh? –mi hermano aun estaba medio ido del mundo, lo note porque sus ojos estaban semi-cerrados y tenía el cabello más desastroso que de costumbre

- Cierto… sólo despertamos con el ruido –dijo agumon a su lado, estaba en las mismas condiciones

- ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Totalmente bien! ¡hasta tengo ganas de cantar pero me aguantare hasta la tarde! –su actitud estaba empezando a asustarme, tanta felicidad y amabilidad eran atípicas de él, yo comía lentamente sólo para observar sus reacciones, corrió hacia la tostadora y unto como 5 panes con nutella en menos de 15 segundos -¿quieres? –le extendió el plato a mi hermano y este sonrió

- ¡Caray pero cuanta amabilidad tenemos hoy! ¿no crees agumon? –el aludido sonrió y extendió las manos cuando Matt fue por mas pan para él -¿Qué bicho te pico Ishida?

- ¡Nada es que hoy es un día maravilloso! ¿no lo creen muchachos? –nos dedico una mirada a T.k y a mí, era totalmente escalofriante, terrorífica para ser más específicos, una sonrisa tan siniestra que tenía ganas de gritar, pero me controle porque, si gritaba, eso implicaba que tendría que darle explicaciones a mi hermano, que de momento no me apetece_ para nada_ explicarle… vida tan cruel

- Si, muy maravilloso –dijo mi amigo, termino las tostadas y se bebió su vaso de leche casi a la fuerza, tanto que pude jurar ver como se coloco morado cuando iba a la mitad, luego se levanto de la silla –me voy a bañar, disculpen –y sin más escapo ¡vaya forma de escabullirse! Mordí mi tostada con enojo, quisiera poder comer asi de rápido para hacer lo mismo

- ¡Ef padtido anoshe eftuvo geniaf! –mi hermano, como siempre, hablaba con la boca llena

- ¡Lo sé! –Matt estaba a punto de causarme un infarto, picaba su tostada como si se tratara de un asesinato: clavaba el cuchillo en ese pobre pan sin compasión, juro que me causaba terror, aparte su sonrisa no ayudaba para nada, al menos mi hermano no se daba cuenta de esos detalles -¡pero qué golazos hicieron! ¡qué golazos!

- Cierto ¡fueron totalmente épicos! –estaban tan animados, que decidí escapar, ya no soportaba mas aquella densa atmosfera que había creado el rubio mayor

- Mmm ¡acabé! –dije escondiendo un pedacito de tostada que me había quedado en una servilleta -¡muy ricas! Iré a llevarles un poco a gatomon y patamon…

- ¡Llévales! –Matt levanto el cuchillo de tal manera que hasta mi hermano se asustó –que coman mucha tostadas con nutella, hay tanto chocolate… -se calló mientras miraba su pan fijamente, yo decidí irme YA de la cocina

Unté lo más rápido que pude las tostadas con el chocolate y me piré antes de que mi hermano o Matt pudiesen decir algo, entre al cuarto de Matt que pertenecía esporádicamente a T.k y cerré la puerta, nuestros digimons aun no habían vuelto, quien sabe a dónde se habían metido, pero estaba segura que no era nada malo, tal vez sólo se entretuvieron un rato por ahí, asi que coloque el pan sobre una mesa y me tire en la cama que aun estaba sin arreglar, allí fue el primer momento en el que pude pensar con claridad que había ocurrido.

¿T.k estuvo a punto de besarme? No esperen… ¿yo estuve a punto de besarlo a él? O rayos, aquello sí que era bastante bueno, la mar de genial ¿desde cuándo nos sentíamos asi? Quién sabe, nunca lo había pensado, claro, si lo usaba para fines recreativos como lo era molestar a Davis que para mí era habito diario pero… nunca pensé que hubiese nada más que aquello, amor… esa palabra es tan grande, no sé si pueda ajustarme a ella, tal vez sería solo cuestión de tiempo… aunque claro, al parecer ese tiempo llego, y yo no tengo respuestas aun, no sé si soy inocente o muy idiota.

Tal vez una mezcla de ambos, eso podría ser.

Puse el antebrazo sobre mis ojos y me quede así por un rato, todo era muy complicado, los sentimientos siempre han sido tan extraños que llegan a causarme estrés, eso no debería vivirlo nadie, es un experiencia muy poco grata, pasaron los minutos y escuche la puerta abrirse, por un momento vino la idea absurda a mi mente de que Matt llegaría con su cuchillo en mano, a hacer cosas que no soy capaz de ver en las películas de terror porque me tapo los ojos, pero cuando me levanté estrepitosamente observe que se trataba de Tk… que llego de bañarse envuelto en una toalla, pero que genial

- ¡Lo siento! –dije tratando de salir, al fin y al cabo… bueno no era su cuarto, pero mientras se hospedaba en ese lugar supongo que era el único sitio donde podía vestirse a gusto

- No te preocupes, no me molesta –dijo quitándose la toalla antes de que yo pudiera salir, me tape los ojos y solté un leve grito, él sólo e rió como idiota de mi –tengo ropa interior, no seas tonta

- ¿T-Tonta yo? ¡cómo te atreves a desvestirte en mi presencia! ¡puerco! –lo regañe mientras le tire una almohada que encontré en la cama, él sólo siguió riendo, como si no me hubiese escuchado

- Claro, lo que digas –le resto importancia al asunto y seco su cabello con la toalla que antes lo cubría – ¿Matt siguió de psicópata?

- Y que lo digas, ya estaba empezando a aterrarme –me senté en la cama haciendo un puchero y cruzando a las piernas, no es como si fuera la primera vez que veía a mi amigo en ropa interior… pero esta vez era diferente, antes no sabía que "le gustaba" por lo que me sonrojé, sólo un poquito claro

- Ya veo… ya lo superará… espero –tomo una camiseta y se la coloco, luego se sentó en la colcha que aun estaba desparramada en el suelo

- ¿Y el pantalón?

- Tengo calor, no quiero ponérmelo –dijo ladeando la cabeza, a mi me dieron ganas de matarlo allí mismo

- ¡Ponte un pantalón por todos los cielos Takeru Takaishi! –lo señalé con el dedo y lo observe acusadoramente

- ¡Ok! ¡qué carácter! –se levanto y vacio casi toda su maleta, lo que se puso fue un ridículo short azul que apenas y era más grande que sus calzoncillos -¿feliz ahora?

- ¡No! Pero ya que, eres caso perdido –dije mientras me extendía de nuevo sobre la cama, pero que mañanita resulto ser esta, nada que ver con lo que me había imaginado

- Kari, está haciendo calor, no pienso ponerme un jean, lo lamento mucho –se recostó a mi lado en la cama mientras me miraba el rostro… estaba demasiado cerca

- T-T.k ¿pasa algo? –sabia que me estaba sonrojando, sé que él lo hace a propósito, quiere que yo muera joven de un infarto o algo asi, tal vez eso convertiría mi muerte en una estadística… que triste ahora que lo pienso

- Es solo que… lo de hace rato –se calló, o diablos ¿íbamos a tocar el tema ahora? Yo no tenía muchas ganas… pero quien sabe, a lo mejor tenga un final feliz, uno nunca sabe

- Ya… pues ¿paso por una razón no crees? Bueno eso pienso yo…

- Yo sé la razón –dijo mirándome fijamente, yo pase saliva

- ¿A-A si? ¿Cuál es?

- Es fácil, me gustas mucho –dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna… aun asi tuve que darle un almohadazo -¿Oye porque me pegas?

- ¡Lo dices tan fácil! –aun tenia la almohada en la mano, por si decía otra cosa como aquella -¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan natural y feliz de la vida?

- ¡Porque es cierto! –hizo un puchero y también me dio con una almohada -¡no es tan difícil sabes! Y más si lo has sentido por tanto tiempo

- ¡Si es difícil! ¡A-A mi me cuesta! –dije dándole otro almohadazo, vaya, esa era una buena terapia, él me miro casi sin expresión

- ¿Entonces no puedes decirme que es lo que sientes?

- ¡No! –dije escondiendo mi rostro tras la almohada –pero… creo que puedo demostrarlo, soy más chica de hechos que de acciones

- ¿A si? ¿y cómo harás eso?

- Es aun mas fácil, mira –me quite la almohada y me levante un poco, él hizo lo mismo

Luego hice lo mas impulsivo que he hecho en toda mi vida, fue tan repentino y vergonzoso que dudo volverlo a hacer… es solo que la ocasión lo ameritaba. Tome su rostro y lo atraje al mío para acabar lo que habíamos empezado un rato atrás, solo fueron unos segundos, los suficientes como para que él captara mi mensaje, luego nos separamos mientras yo clave mi vista en sus ojos, ya no me daba tanta vergüenza, podía verle aunque mis mejillas parecieran un estúpido tomate

- -Vaya –dijo él al fin –eso fue… bastante demostrativo de hecho –sonrió un poco al mirarme

- Si, lo sé

- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo te gusto Yagami?

- Desde hace bastante tiempo de hecho Takaishi… sólo que casualmente anoche me di cuenta ¿curioso no?

-Yo ya me había dado cuenta antes que tú me gustabas, pero no sabía si decírtelo o no

- Pues era obvio que tenias que hacerlo ¿acaso soy yo adivina? –ese comentario hizo que me ganara un almohadazo

- No es por eso tonta, es que no sabía si me aceptarías ¿sabes que el 90% de las chicas no quieren NADA con su mejor amigo?

- ¿Y eso de donde lo sacaste?

- Películas, libros, la vida real…

- Bueno es cierto, pero nada perdías, sabes que es casi imposible que me enoje contigo a pesar de que seas un insufrible ¿raro no? –dije mientras me recostaba en su hombro un rato… estaba tibio

- Cierto, es muy extraño, igual que tu –le volví a dar un almohadazo –pero asi te quiero

- Gracias –le sonreí lo más ampliamente que pude mientras él me observaba… con sus ojos llenos de cariño, una mirada que nunca le había visto, pero que podía acostumbrarme con gusto, me gusto demasiado… me olvide hasta de donde estaba, aquello no era normal

Y como si ya todo estuviese claro como el agua, ahora era él quien me tomaba por el rostro y unió sus labios a los míos, pero esta vez duro mas, quería explorar sus labios como lo que eran: desconocidos pero perfectos para mí, no sé cuánto tiempo dure besándolo ni me importa, durante ese rato fui la chica más feliz del universo. Cuando se detuvo nuestras frentes permanecieron unidas por un rato, como si asi pudiéramos pasarnos pensamientos o cosas cursis e idiotas como aquella, escuche un ruido proveniente de las ventanas y por fin vi a ciertos dos digimons entrando por la ventana

- Fuimos a bañarnos con el sol un rato –dijo gatomon sentándose en la colcha del piso

- Si ¡se sintió genial! –patamon voló hasta la cabeza de T.k, este lo acaricio con cariño

- Puedo imaginarlo –dijó sonriente

Allí en la mesa esta su desayuno –señale el pan sobre el buro y ambos fueron por el, me imagine a nosotros cuatro como una familia y no pude evitar sonrojarme mucho

- ¿En qué pensabas? –pregunto T.k al verme asi, yo sólo me controlé un poco mientras le sonreía

- En que abajo en la cocina aun hay mucho pan con nutella –sonreí, fue la mejor escusa que pude inventar.


	5. ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

**El capitulo lo termine hoy Jajaja ¡lo lamento! XD estuve más concentrada leyendo cosas que escribiéndolas T.T ¡este es el ultimo cap escrito bajo la visión de Kari! El próximo será de T.k, supongo que serán cinco más bajo su narración para ser justos ^^ bueno, que les puedo decir, ¡feliz casi san valentin! Yo, como no tengo novio, me dedicaré a mi deporte favorito ¡huevear parejas en las plazas! XD, joder váyanse a un parque, o no sé a un restaurante, pero no anden de melosos en las plazas por todos los cielos ¬¬ bueno, los dejaré leer en paz, gomen por extenderme XD ¡y gracias por sus comentarios chicos! Les adoro profundamente ^^**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Eso es un sí o un no?**

Odaiba, 03 de agosto de 2006

Ayer terminamos yéndonos tarde, nos pusimos a jugar de nuevo como antes, Matt se había calmado un poco, aunque a ratos, nos miraba de una forma extraña que hacía que me doblara del miedo, pero T.k dijo que no le diera importancia, asi que obviamente me tranquilice. Me alegré de que no le dijera nada a mi hermano, de eso me encargaría yo luego… si me venían ganas de ser valiente, pero quien sabe, tal vez no se enoje, él siempre ha querido a T.k como a su segundo hermanito menor, tal vez la idea de que… yo lo quiera no le sorprendiera, o en el mejor de los casos, tal vez ni siquiera le molestara.

Pero que hay algo que aun no me cuadraba… T.k me contó sus sentimientos, yo le conté los míos… nos besamos… y eso fue todo, un minuto ¿no se supone que debería pedirme que fuera su novia o algo asi? ¿O eso ya estaba implícito? Oh… esa era una duda atormentante, realmente sofocante, no sabía cómo debería tomarlo… ¿y si lo llamo? No, eso sería estúpido, por teléfono no se pueden decir esas cosas. Suspiré mientras me recostaba en mi cama pinchando las mejillas de gatomon, eso me quitaba el estrés ¡eran suavecitas! Pero creo que mi compañero se cansó, porque luego de un rato se sentó frente a mí

- ¿Pasa algo Kari? –ladeó la cabeza mientras me observaba, siempre sabia cuando yo estaba triste, feliz, confundida… o simplemente necesitaba de su compañía

- Son cosas complicadas –dije sonriendo, mas cierto no podía ser, era estúpidamente enredado, nadie en el mundo debería pasar por semejante dolor de cabeza

- Explícame y tal vez pueda ayudarte –me sonrió como solía hacerlo cada vez que yo estaba triste, eso implicaba también tomar mis manos ¡por eso le amaba! Era la mejor compañía que podrías desear en el mundo

- Pues… es con respecto a sentimientos, esos sentimientos tontos que nacen cuando empiezas a hacerte grande y no sabes qué demonios hacer con ellos…

- ¿Te enamoraste? –dijo con un dejo en la voz, Dios Santo ¿tan obvio era? Yo solo pude atinar a sonreírle… y sonrojarme

- Si… me enamoré –solté sus manos y me cubrí la cara con una almohada ¡aquello sonaba tan tonto! En serio, tenía ganas de patearme allí mismo, pero lo mejor era quedarme quieta, ya estaba actuando lo suficientemente extraño como para venir a golpearme a mi misma por ser tan tonta

- Mmm ya veo ¿y quién es el chico afortunado? –rayos… el afortunado, bueno supongo que se puede decir de esa manera ¿no?

- … T.k –dude si lo había oído o no, es que lo dije muy suave… además aun tenida la almohada en mi cara, me sentí bastante tonta por darle tantos rodeos y ocultarlo tanto, gatomon seguramente ya presentía toda la cosa, era el único que me veía cuando le hacía regalos, cuando estudiábamos juntos… lo sabía todo, aun si yo decírselo

- Me lo imaginaba –me quito la almohada de la cara -¡wow, estas toda roja!

- Lo sé, últimamente me sonrojo con nada, soy una anormal –dije mientras reía un poco, gatomon me acompañó

- No eres anormal Kari, creo que te coloques asi es normal… al menos eso he notado yo en algunas personas, no es nada de qué preocuparse

- Gracias… ¿quieres helado de celebración?

- ¡Claro! ¡que sea de chocolate!

- Y salsa de fresa –dije mientras ambos nos levantábamos de la cama, yo aun en mi pijama de short y camiseta, y corríamos juntos a la cocina

Mayor no pudo ser mi sorpresa cuando vi a cierto rubio hablando con mi hermano en la puerta de mi casa, paré en seco asegurándome de no haber sido vista por ellos y me oculté tras la pared, hice que gatomon me siguiera ¿pero qué estaba haciendo ese par allí? No sé porque vinieron muchas imágenes a mi mente que preferí evitar, luego, como buena chica que soy, empecé mi labor de espionaje, me ganó la curiosidad de saber de que estaban hablando

- Kari no se ha levantado aun, anoche se acostó tardísimo escuchando música ¿la necesitas? Puedo ir a despertarla –mi hermano era un torpe, seguramente lo hubiese pateado si me despertará… aunque si era por T.k probablemente no

- ¡Si está dormida no la levantes! No es necesario –aww, él siempre tan caballeroso, yo sabía que nunca sería capaz de interrumpir mi sueño –pero… ¿Tai le dirías algo por mi?

- Claro ¿Qué es?

- Dile que necesito hablar con ella, que la espero en el parque hoy a las 5… es urgente

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! Yo le digo ¿por qué? ¿paso algo malo? –como siempre la curiosidad de Tai llegaba a límites insospechados, y yo estoy más que segura de que hay cosas que él no debería saber, esta, por ejemplo, era una de ellas

- No es nada malo, eso solo… un asunto que dejamos pendiente y ya –dijo suavemente, yo estaba tras la pared y aun asi podía sentir que estaba sonriendo, si señores, asi de bien le conocía ¡es un tonto rubio fácil de leer! Al menos, yo me jactaba de aquello

- A bueno, me estabas preocupando, je je

- Entonces nos vemos… tengo que ir a ayudar a mi hermano _contra su voluntad_ a arreglar el desastre al que él llama habitación ¡nos vemos Tai! –escuché como mi hermano se despidió y cerró la puerta, espere unos cinco segundos y allí si hice acto de aparición… además me moría de hambre

- ¡Buenos días! –salí de lo más normal con gatomon tras de mí, haciendo ademan de bostezar nada más para disimular la parte

- Hubieses bajado diez segundos antes y habrías hablado con T.k, te estaba buscando

- ¡Ah! ¿en serio? –dije tranquilamente, pero que gran actriz soy -¿y no te dijo nada?

- Que te esperaba hoy en el parque a las 5, que quiere hablar contigo… no me dijo sobre que –Tai se rasco la cabeza y yo asentí, tenía ganas de reír pero tuve que reprimirme -¿quieres huevos revueltos?

- ¡Si los hiciste tu claro que sí! –dije saltándole encima, mi hermano cocina unos huevos revueltos deliciosos, el solo rio, me dio una vuelta y me llevo a la cocina a caballito. Yo adoraba a ese tonto con todo mi corazón

**X**

Pase por aquella deprimente etapa en la que las chicas salimos con la horrenda y muy cierta frase "¡No tengo nada que ponerme!"

Creo que saqué todo lo que encontré en mi armario, shorts, franelas, shorts y franelas y uno que otro vestido era lo único que salía de allí… bueno, asi me vestía yo, aunque en invierno me ponía jeans pero… ¡nada me gustaba! Me di una cachetada mental, yo nunca había sido exigente conmigo mismo, era tonto que empezara ahora, digo, asi como soy le gusto a él ¿no? Sería tonto que cambiara ahora.

Fue allí cuando terminé de comprobar que el amor es un sentimiento extraño.

Asi que al final, opté por una falda-short que nunca me había puesto, porque nunca se había dado la oportunidad a decir verdad, era negra, y una camiseta rosa con franjas blancas que llegaba hasta los hombros, y mis botas ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? ¡Amo mis botas! Son lindas, deje a gatomon jugando con agumon en la sala y me fui de mi casa a las 4:30, no avisé a qué hora llegaría porque… bueno, ni yo misma lo sabía, asi que para que iba a andar mintiéndoles sobre esas cosas.

El camino se me hizo largo, lo cual era extraño porque casi diario iba a aquél lugar y siempre me parecía de lo más cerca que existe, debe ser la ansiedad, me carcomía por dentro como si fuese alguna especie de enfermedad, era tanta y tan angustiante que casi me caigo al salir del vagón… menuda tonta, me cubrí la cara con mi cabello y salí rápido de aquel lugar, deseando que no hubiese nadie que me conociera por los alrededores, me sentía bastante torpe el día de hoy.

Corrí rápido, el parque estaba a algunas vueltas de distancia, cuando entré lo vi allí, con su cara aniñada viendo las nubes pasar sentado en el suelo, yo sonreí ante la imagen y luego le cubrí los ojos con mis manos

- Adivina quién soy~ -susurré mientras esperaba su respuesta

- Mmm, ni idea, pero tienes una voz muy bonita –no pude evitar sonreír ante las tonterías con las que salía

- Si no adivinas, no te dejare ver nada

- Por mi mejor, asi tengo una linda chica guiándome a donde quiera que voy, no suena tan mal ¿sabes?

- Tonto –le descubrí los ojos y me senté a su lado, le saqué la lengua, porque era un tonto en potencia

- ¡Puedo ver!-hizo un ademan tan estúpido que no pude evitar reír, a veces era bien infantil al actuar

- ¡Me alegra! Me preocupaba haberte dejado ciego, porque como lo tonto no se quita, ya serias un doble discapacitado

- Que cruel eres –me abrazo por el hombro y yo no pude hacer más que caer en su pecho

- Sí, soy mala, no puedo creer que hasta hoy te hallas dado cuenta

- Ya me había dado cuenta, solo que no quería creerlo, tienes una cara muy linda para la crueldad que llevas contigo

- Gracias, pero que halagador eres jovencito, me siento conmovida desde lo más profundo de mi corazón –nos reímos por un buen rato, vale, puede que yo fuera igual de tonta que él en algunas ocasiones, esta, por ejemplo, era una de ellas

Perdí el paso del tiempo cuando empezamos con el asunto de ver al cielo y darle forma a las nubes… ¿Qué porque sacamos el tema? Pues no lo sé, resulta que somos fáciles de distraer, y como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer fue lo único que se nos ocurrió ¿curioso verdad? Pero era cierto, yo ahora estaba recostada sobre sus piernas en la grama del parque, solo podía ver su rostro junto con el gorrito blanco que cubría su cabello, fue tanto mi aburrimiento que se lo quité y me lo puse yo, y él ni siquiera lo noto… y si lo hizo, igualmente no dijo nada.

Luego recordé el motivo principal por el que había venido en primer lugar

- Oye… ¿no creo que me hallas hecho venir hasta aquí solo para ver las nubes o sí? –dije ladeando la cabeza aun en sus piernas, él simplemente río

- No, la verdad no, es que anoche estuve pensando sobre algo importante que no me dejo dormir bien, asi que tenía que decírtelo lo más rápido posible –me levanto de sus piernas y me miro a la cara, aun no me quitaba el gorro

- ¿Qué es?

- Bueno… es que ayer dijimos e hicimos cosas… y pues. Creo que hizo falta una parte importante…. Aunque debo admitir que todo es culpa mía –se levanto del suelo y yo me pare frente a él, su semblante era bastante decidido

- Ok… pero termina de decirlo que me estas preocupando –estoy segura de que no pude evitar de demostrar preocupación, bueno, que puedo decir, asi soy yo, y no me gustaba ver en su cara aquella incertidumbre… me da un poco de miedo

El cambio rápidamente su expresión, tomo una flor del suelo y la coloco en su gorrito que ahora cubría mi cabello, bueno, eso era señal de que lo que sea que fuese a decirme no era nada malo, yo le sonreí y luego me fijé en sus ojos, lo que sea que necesitara decirme era bastante urgente, porque tenían un brillo especial que no podía identificar, me sonrió con dulzura, y luego dijo la pregunta… aquella pregunta que yo sabía que hacía falta, y por la cual anoche tuve que escuchar música hasta la madrugada, porque no me dejaba dormir

- Hikari Yagami ¿podrías darme el honor de ser tu novio?

Y justo allí, supe que ya mi corazón no me dejaría respirar.


	6. Podemos decir que es una cita

**Hi chicos! Lamento el retraso TwT es que lo que paso fue que el sábado no estaba listo, porque tuve que terminar mi caso clínico y eso se llevo todo mi tiempo, asi que ayer lo terminé pero ¿Qué creen? ¡No tengo internet! ¬¬ asi que vine hoy a un cyber solo para subir esto, al menos tengo vacaciones de un mes, wiii soy feliz :3 y espero que les guste, no sé pero eso me pareció muy divertido n'stuff XD mi cerebro es loco, tiene ideas románticas/raras al mismo tiempo e.e mente gay**

**A, y este capítulo es narrado por T.k n.n**

**Capítulo 6: Podemos decir que es una cita**

Odaiba, 03 de agosto de 2006

Su cara era un poema, literalmente, veía su rostro y eran tantas las emociones que podía conseguir en el que en serio me pregunté si era por lo que le había dicho o por alguna otra razón ajena a mi conocimiento, la vi cambiar del azul al morado al rojo en fracción de segundos, entre en pánico ¿esa era acaso una buena reacción de una chica a una proposición de noviazgo? Yo como no sé mucho del tema pues no podría decir a ciencia cierta si lo era o no, pero la verdad tantos cambios de color me estaban asustando.

Pero aun asi, debo admitir que Hikari se veía muy linda asi, toda intimidada por una simple pregunta hecha por alguien que prácticamente conoce de toda la vida, alguien con quien ha luchado contra cosas horribles y se ha salvado, alguien con quien siempre ha contado sin importar qué, que ha sido su amigo y que ahora le dice que la ama como a nadie en el mundo, como si eso fuera anormal o algo por el estilo, digo, debió haberlo visto venir ¿no? Mínimo eso, bueno, yo no soy quién para decir ese tipo de cosas, porque era yo en primer lugar quien temía ser no correspondido.

Y bueno… en ese estado de que ella no me respondía, aun existía ese temor en mi cabeza, por más absurdo que fuese.

Luego, paso algo que no podré superar en mi vida, Kari se desmayo.

¡Joder! Se puso azul ¡azul! Yo solo vi cuando caía y la sostuve por pura inercia, ok, aquello me termino de asustar, le quite el sombrero y empecé a echarle aire mientras lo abanicaba, aquello era el colmo de los colmos, ella nada más se desmayaba cuando se enfermaba ¿y si se sentía mal? No, eso era imposible porque habíamos estado hablando tranquilamente, y cuando ella está mal empieza a hablar más suave mientras su rostro enrojecía… si, hasta en eso la conocía, suena bastante aterrador dicho de esa forma, pero es la realidad.

Después de mil intentos por hacerla volver a la vida, ya iba a probar el beso de la resucitación y toda la cosa cuando vi que por fin despertó, sus orbes color chocolate por fin vieron la luz mientras ella respiraba mejor que antes, casi sentí que mi alma volvió al cuerpo, juró que si le pasaba algo yo me muero allí mismo con ella, aunque fuera por algo tan tonto como eso

- Yo… ¿Qué me paso? –preguntó mientras se rascaba los ojos, yo suspiré

- Te hice cierta pregunta y te desmayaste cruelmente frente a mi –ella ladeo la cabeza… y luego se echo a reír

- ¿Eso hice? Que tonta soy –paso la mano por detrás de su cabeza y yo nos sabía si llorar o reírme en ese momento –vale lo siento, eso no estuvo bien

- No, para nada

- Pero ahora si te puedo responder –me abrazo tan efusivamente que casi no me daba tiempo de corresponderle, esta niña hacia que me salieran canas verdes –si quiero, quiero ser tu novia Takeru

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Ya era hora que contestaras! Me hiciste pasar la media hora más incomoda de mi vida ¡me debes una! –la tome por la cintura y le di vueltas, ella empezó a reír por lo que yo hice lo mismo

- ¡Serás idiota! ¡agradece que te dije que sí! Pudo ser peor ¿sabes?

- Vale, tienes razón –la baje y ambos nos miramos al rostro un rato, creo que no necesitábamos hacer mas nada, realmente éramos felices asi

- Siempre tengo razón, asi de genial soy –dijo al fin, yo rodé los ojos, ella no cambia… bueno por mi mejor, asi es como la quiero, la tomé de la mano y ella me sonrió -¿tienes planes o algo por el estilo?

- Asi es mi linda novia –casi me patea cuando me referí a ella con aquél adjetivo, pero más le valía acostumbrarse, porque eso es, es mi novia, mi hermosa, querida y algo tonta novia -¿quieres ir conmigo a comer algo?

- ¡Claro! Pero no tengo dinero… -con la mano que tenia libre me di un golpe en la frente, ella dio un saltito hacia atrás, luego la volteé a mirar, con lo obvio que resultaba el tema

- Hikari, no es la primera vez que pasa esto asi que en serio me extraña que aun sigas con ese cuento –ella ladeo la cabeza en señal de no saber de qué rayos le estoy hablando, yo tome aire, Dios, ayúdame en esta –mira, cuando yo diga algo con "¿quieres…?" eso implica que el que va a pagar soy YO, no TU ¿me explico?

- Pero es que me da pena, casi siempre pagas tu y… -la callé, simplemente le sonreí para que entendiera lo que le quería decir

- No me importa la verdad, además, es hoy para celebrar que tu dijiste que si y toda la cosa, asi que no veo nada de malo en invitarte a comer

- Vale, tienes razón –ella rio y apretó mas fuerte mi mano -¿puedo escoger yo?

- Claro, tú elige ¿Qué quieres comer? –ella hizo un ademán con los labios, como si le costara mucho decidirse por algo, al final puso una mirada muy extraña… pero linda, no conocía esa mirada, la grabé directamente en mi sub-consciente, esa es la mirada de Kari cuando luchaba en su interior por escoger sobre algo

- Quiero… ¡quiero comer pasta! –puso una cara muy divertida que me hizo reír un poco

- Vale, pues pasta será, ¿algún lugar en especial?

- No, sorpréndeme –lo decía en serio, lo podía saber por el tono de su voz

Asi que caminamos juntos de la manos, saliendo del pequeño parque mientras yo trataba de recordar algún lugar donde la pasta fuese decente, aun no me venía la mente ningún lugar cuando recordé el pequeño restaurante cerca de la casa de Ken… allí hacían comida deliciosa, si, definitivamente tendría que dar vuelta por aquél lugar, al menos no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Kari, tampoco la iba a regresar a las 10 de la noche a su casa.

No quiero que Tai me mate.

**X**

Caminar por la tarde es divertido, mas si vas riendo mientras caminas de la mano de la persona que mas quieres en el mundo, no sé si eran efectos secundarios del desmayo pero Kari decía un montón de incoherencias que más que nada me causaban mucha gracia, es que hasta su sonrisa iluminaba la cuadra entera, yo simplemente le seguía la corriente con las cosas que decía, creo que hasta llegamos a hablar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo y las razones por las cuales no deberían existir las películas en 3D, si, asi de profundas eran nuestras conversaciones.

Pero si recapitulo todo el asunto prefiero que todo sea así, quiero decir, sería triste que nuestra forma de ser cambiara sólo por el hecho de que ahora somos novios ¿no es así? Eso sería estúpido, y muy fuera de lugar si me lo preguntan, al fin y al cabo ella es mi mejor amiga, y justamente esa es la razón por la cual me enamoré… pero luego salió un tema que yo estaba tratando de evitar, aunque de todas formas sabía que en algún momento tendría que salir a colación… rayos

- ¿Se los dices tú o se los digo yo? –preguntó mientras entrabamos al restaurante que yo había pensado, estaba tal cual recordaba, nos indicaron una mesa para dos cerca de una fuente, tenia vista al atardecer, estaba romántico y toda la cosa

- ¿El qué? –es _obvio_ que yo sé a qué se refiere, pero tal vez, si evado el tema, ella lo haga también

- Tu sabes muy bien el qué –_touché,_ claro que me conoce –ya sabes, decirle a mi madre, a mi padre y… -se mordió el labio mientras me miraba

- Y a Tai, si lo sé –tomé la carta del restaurant y me cubrí la cara con ella mientras hacía ademán de escoger que comer, pero más que nada era para ocultar mi rostro, que de un momento a otro lo sentí frio –pues… lo correcto es que se los diga yo… estando juntos y asi

- Cierto –ella también puso el menú como yo, supongo que nos sentíamos igual de incómodos con el tema –aunque dudo que digan algo al respecto digo… te conocen, y te adoran por si no lo sabías

- No lo sabía –de repente el frío se largo y fue reemplazado por una oleada de calor, que rayos con mis sentimientos extraños, a veces me asustan –creo que exageras

- No exagero, te adoran en serio, eres como el chico perfecto, su hijito adoptivo de alguna forma –ella rio levemente mientras yo tenía ganas de clavarme el cuchillo de mantequilla directo en el estomago, no sé cómo podía decir esas cosas asi sin mas

- Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno ¿no? –ella sonrió

- Claro que es bueno, deberías saberlo ya a estas alturas de la vida

- Supongo que tienes razón

Ambos reímos mientras bajamos la carta… y pedimos exactamente la misma pasta al mismo tiempo, al principio dio miedo, pero luego no importo, ya se podría decir que eso era normal entre nosotros no era la primera vez _ni seria la ultima _que nos pasara. Mientras esperamos me le quedé viendo como idiota, yo mismo puedo decirlo, la veía como un completo subnormal, es que aun no podía creer que ella haya dicho que si, ella con su linda y tierna sonrisa, con sus ojos del color de mi dulce favorito, con su incesante forma de ser que variaba entre ser madura y complicarme la existencia… si, con todo eso yo la adoro, no existe o existirá en el mundo mejor chica para mí que ella

- ¿Pasa algo? –supongo que se asusto con la miradera que le había plantado encima, vale eso no estaba bien

- No… no es nada, es solo que te ves muy linda hoy –ella se sonrojo ¡se veía tan linda cuando eso pasaba! Claro, yo no iba a decirle eso

- P-Pues… me veo como siempre, pero g-gracias –hizo ademán de acomodarse el cabello y yo me reí, ella no sabe el significado de la palabra disimular

- Ok, supongo que tienes razón

- Oye…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué tal se porto Matt hoy? –yo la miré sorprendido, casi e olvidé de la escena que había montado ayer, que vergüenza

- Ah… pues hoy recobro el raciocinio consciente y se dejó de estupideces, de hecho, me dio un soberano golpe en la cabeza cuando le dije que no te había pedido ser mi novia –recordé que esta mañana me empezó a decir lo poco hombre que era y que como rayos me atreví a besar a la _dulce e inocente Hikari_ sin pedirle primero aquello, bueno, si tenía razón en parte, fue idiota de mí no hacerlo

- Supongo que es su forma natural de ver las cosas, aunque creo que pudo haberlo tomado peor, si tomamos en cuenta que nos vio en su cuarto casi besándonos… si pudo ser peor –ella me dio la razón mientras la camarera llegaba con la comida, y yo no pude evitar reír porque Kari empezó a asentir a aquello de las reglas de los hermanos mayores y además, le echo como quinientos aderezos a su pasta -¡no te burles de mí! No sé que decidir… todos se ven deliciosos

- Ok, te doy la razón en eso –hice que me sirvieran también de todas las salsas para que viera que estaba de su lado, ella rio quedamente mientras empezaba a comer

¡Estaba delicioso por todos los cielos! Que sabroso, no me acordaba de que esa cosa supiera tan bien… aunque luego acabé tan lleno que mi estomago empezó a doler, creo que el de Kari también porque su cara no lucía nada bien

- T.k… siento que explotaré –dijo cuando íbamos saliendo del restaurante, vaya, yo no estaba mejor que ella

- Yo también… ¿y su vamos primero a casa de mi papá? Está más cerca…

- Si vamos, por Dios luego llamó a mi mamá para que me busque, pero vámonos

- Vale –pare el primer taxi que vi por la calle y le indiqué la dirección

Y ojalá que Matt no estuviese por esos lados, porque luego quien lo aguantaba quejándose sobre los lugares a los que llevaba a mi novia, eso ya sería el colmo, aunque si lo veía por otro lado, sería divertido tener a Kari en casa por un par de horas más después de todo.


	7. Tenemos que hablar

**Y otra vez la misma cosa -.- el capitulo estaba listo, pero no había internet, cada día odio mas mi estúpido modem, es tan bastardo T.T bueno en fin, aquí otro capítulo más :D Jajaja como me divertí dándole vueltas al asunto, soy mala muuuuy mala XD solo espero que les guste y comenten, y me alegra que les guste el modo en que los trato, es que odio cuando la cosa se pone muy cursi n'stuff :C**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Tenemos que hablar**

Llegamos a mi casa, pero súbitamente a Kari se le paso el dolor de estomago, tal vez era simplemente la llenura, digo yo también me sentía asi, creo que exageramos, Matt aun no había llegado asi que robe una de las películas de terror que estaban en su estante y le ofrecí a Kari que la viéramos juntos, ella, que no se deja consentir, porque eso pareciera algún crimen a la humanidad, fue a hacer las palomitas mientras yo acomodaba el dvd, cuando acabo ambos nos sentamos en el sillón y pusimos los pies en la mesita mientras vimos la película.

Era mortalmente aburrida ¿o quizá era puesto que siempre me han parecido irreales? ¿Saben que da miedo? Que maten a tu compañero en frente de tus ojos cuando tienes sólo 8 años, eso damas y caballeros, eso SI da miedo, y hablando del rey de Roma…

- ¡Kari, Tk! Bienvenidos –patamon se poso en mi cabeza y yo le di de mis palomitas, Kari le sonrió como siempre

- ¿Te quedaste aquí solito?

- No, estaba jugando con gabumon, pero se fue con Matt hace como una hora asi que me quede dormido –Kari rio y le extendió los brazos a patamon, el capto el mensaje y se fue con ella, y sentí envidia… pero no dije nada

- T.k ¿no podemos ver otra cosa? –pregunto ella mientras acariciaba las orejas de patamon, yo asentí, era un asco de película

- Pensé que te estaba gustando, por eso no dije nada –fui y quité el disco… y puse un canal de música -¿y si vemos videos un rato?

- Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo –se levantó y puso a patamon en su cabeza -¿quieren bailar chicos?

- Por supuesto –la tomé de la cintura y empezamos a bailar la música aleatoria que ponían, ya eso se había vuelto costumbre cuando iba a su casa, era divertido no lo puedo negar, luego la vi sonrojarse… y me causo curiosidad -¿pasa algo?

- Es que… siento como si fuésemos una familia o algo asi –pude sentir que el calor invadía mi cara también, aquella era una linda forma de pensar si lo ponían de esa forma

- Yo… eh…

- ¡Kari es tan tierna! –patamon se bajo y empezó a volar a su alrededor -¿T.k por fin te lo pregunto o no?

- ¡PATAMON! –jo, ahora si debía parecer un completo tomate

- Sí, me lo preguntó –ella se rio como la malvada que es al ver mi reacción –y yo le dije que si

- ¡Lo sabía! Lo supe desde siempre –se puso a volar más rápido mientras yo casi me quedaba sin oxigeno ¿Cómo podía decirlo asi de fácil? Y estaba a punto de una taquicardia… genial

- Me alegra… a pesar de ser tan obvia me alegra –ella le sonrió, vamos, era una chica dulce en el fondo, muy en el fondo, eso hizo que me calmara –gracias

- Iré al cuarto a dormir otro rato, bailar me da sueño –se fue flotando y entro en la habitación de mi hermano –si llega gabumon, díganle que deje caer el joystick de él, que me perdone por favor –luego cerró la puerta y nos echamos a reír

- Creo que van a haber problemas por aquí –ella rio mientras me abrazaba, yo hice lo mismo

- Lo sé, pero no crea que le diga nada, tal vez una pequeña patada y esas cosas, pero nada fuera de los estándares normales de hermandad –me miro con unos ojos entre reproche y diversión, y yo le robe un beso ¿Por qué? porque ella no tenía ni idea de lo adorable que se veía asi

- Oye, el que seas mi novio no quiere decir que me puedes robar besos tu gran idiota –me empezó a hacer cosquillas, aun no entiendo como yo con mis 14 años aun tengo la capacidad de sentir cosquillas, tal vez solo era una mala jugada del destino, luego fue mi venganza… y al final no supe cual de los dos le dolió mas el estomago… siempre nuestras ideas no terminaban siendo tan buenas después de todo –suéltame… auch

- Tú empezaste –me senté en el suelo secándome los ojos y luego ella se sentó frente a mi haciendo lo mismo

- Claro que no, tu siempre empiezas –se recostó sobre mí, no le respondí, la dejaré ganar esta vez solo porque quería acariciar su cabello… era suave y lindo, se parecía a ella, aunque ahora lo lleva largo hasta el hombro, me gusta, de todos las formas que lo lleve se ve hermosa –hoy has cedido mucho, me sorprendes

- Tú tienes toda la culpa, asi que sé feliz malvada chica roba corazones –ella se levantó de mi pecho solo para mirar mis ojos y arrugar la cara de forma divertida, luego, cuando la vi acercarse a mi rostro… su estúpido teléfono rosa sonó

No tengo nada contra el rosa, es simplemente que odio su teléfono por sonar en un momento asi, rayos.

- Diga –se alejo un poco de mi y vi como se puso pálida –ah sí… estoy en casa de Matt, con T.k –pude imaginarme quien era con la expresión de su rostro –no, es que me sentí mal y vine aquí… si estoy bien, no te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi… te digo que estoy bien Tai –si, no me equivocaba –como quieras, entonces te espero aquí –cerro su teléfono y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, vale, eso pintaba mal –Tai viene para acá… creo que deberías hablar con él

- ¿Ya? –me tomo por sorpresa, una no grata sorpresa

- Claro que ya ¿si no cuando? ¿en un par de años?

- Esa no suena como una mala idea –se levantó y me miro feo, hasta asi se veía adorable –vale pues, le diré ahora

- Mas te vale –me golpeo en el hombro y yo no pude evitar reírme –además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

- Se me ocurren varias ideas, ahora que lo mencionas ¿sabes?

- Cobarde

**X**

Kari me dijo que mi andar parecía el de aquellos padres que aguardan en la sala de espera impacientes por saber si su primogénito había nacido o no, yo sólo le dediqué una mirada suplicante, es que por mi cabeza no pasaba ni una idea, ni una manera posible y fragante de que yo se lo dijera, no se me ocurría nada, NADA, ni una palabra, seña, sonido… tal vez si se lo dijera en una carta, no, Hikari me asesinaría, ella quiere que se lo diga de frente… ¡pero no sé qué hacer!

- Vamos T.k, no es tan difícil –me dijo mientras se sentaba de lo más tranquila en el sillón

- ¿No lo es? Entonces dime una forma sencillita de decirlo –la miré y ella se puso a pensar un rato

- Mmm podrías decirle "Taichi, tengo algo importante que decirte…" –sentí escalofríos, ella se dio cuenta -¿Qué pasa?

- Eso suena a otra cosa… -tomo uno de los cojines del sillón y me lo tiro en la cara

- ¡TU! ¿Qué O-OTRA COSA? –se sonrojó mucho, yo me solté a reír

- Ya deja asi, pero eso no, no me gusta como sonó

- Bien… y que tal "Taichi ¿Qué opinas sobre tener a alguien nuevo en tu familia?"

- Joder Hikari, eso suena millones de veces peor que lo otro, en serio –ahora si me reí con ganas, ella me acompaño

- Cierto, suena terrible… o que tal esto "Taichi ¿Qué opinas de tenerme como cuñado?"

- ¿No crees que es muy directo? –ella asintió pero luego subió los hombros

- Tú conoces a Tai igual que yo, sabes que lo mejor con él es ser directo, porque si no, no la capta, asi es él –ella me miro fijamente y yo me solté a reír, no podía soportar esa mirada ante semejante afirmación

- Si lo sé… bueno, dejemos que la inspiración me llegue pronto y me dé una idea decente…-muy tarde, el timbre sonó y yo sentí como el corazón dejaba su cómodo lugar en la caja torácica para ahora acomodarse en mis pies… creo que hasta perdí el color en la piel, sentí que las piernas me temblaron… tenía todos los síntomas de una catarsis emocional, pero como estaba de espaldas Kari no lo noto

Y si lo noto no dijo nada

- Yo abriré –se fue de lo más tranquila a abrir la puerta, vi que cierto digimon gatuno le saltó encima diciéndole lo mucho que la había extrañado, y detrás estaba Tai con su usual y despreocupada sonrisa… o diablos

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal se portaron? –joder… ¿lo preguntaba en serio?

- Bien, tu sabes que nosotros siempre nos portamos bien hermano –ella sonrió aun tranquila como el agua de una laguna, yo no necesitaba verme en el espejo para saber que estaba pálido como la roca caliza… aun asi, casi mecánicamente saludé a Tai

- Hola T-Taichi… si, tan bien portados como siempre –intenté disimular mi anti natural color de piel con una risa tan mecánica que hasta a mi me asustó

- Ya veo –creo que lo noto, porque alzó una ceja –con permiso –dijo mientras entraba a la sala -¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Bailábamos –Kari contesto mientras mantenía a gatomon en sus brazos –y por cierto Tai, T.k tiene algo importante que decirte –la mirada de ambos Yagami se centro en mi, y volví a esperar que, no sé, un camión aleatorio me cayera encima o algo por el estilo

- A si… por favor, siéntate Tai –él me miro fijamente, abrió mucho sus ojos ¿se supone que eso debería ser buena señal? –tenemos que hablar

- Vaya… eso suena escalofriante Takaishi –se burlo de mi a pesar de que seguramente yo mostraba la cara más extraña que pueda existir sobre la tierra –te escucho entonces

Kari se sentó a mi lado mientras me observaba con cierto semblante de preocupación, yo respiré profundo al menos tres veces… no podía soportar esta tensión, asi que hice algo improvisado

- Espérenme un momento, necesito ir al baño –me levanté y con una forma de caminar casi robótica entre al baño, no vi la cara de ninguno de los dos hermanos, seguramente tenían un semblante bastante confundido, yo me encerré en el baño

Me vi en el espejo, aquella cosa no podía ser yo, es que ni siquiera se parecía a mí, me lavé la cara unas tres veces y cambié el semblante, debía ser valiente, además esto no era nada malo ¿cierto? Era simplemente que Kari y yo estábamos saliendo, eso no tiene nada de extraño o anormal, además él sabe que yo JÁMAS le haría daño a Hikari asi que… ¿Cuál es el miedo?

Salí con una determinación que a me sorprendió, yo podía, diablos, casi sonaba como esos odiosos libros de auto-ayuda y la cosa, que estupidez, pero bueno… ya que, el punto es que tenía un montón de pensamientos felices que estaban opacando cualquier señal de ver a uno de mis grandes enojado o algo peor… no, claro que no, él no iba a reaccionar asi _espero_, todo va a salir bien, ahora rápido mejor lo digo antes de que me acobarde de nuevo

- Ahora sí, ya voy a decirlo –me senté frente a él, con Kari aun a mi lado, ella cerró los ojos… con que yo no era el único nervioso, eso me hizo sentir mejor por un lado y peor por el otro

- Suéltalo chico, estas empezando a asustarme ¿es que acaso has cometido asesinato o alguna cosa asi? Yo no soy Dios para juzgarte –empezó a reír… creo que eso me dio un poco de valor, volví a respirar, esta vez sentí las uñas de mi novia apretándome la rodilla, y dolía, pero decidí omitir esa parte

- Bien, la cosa es que… no sé si lo sabes, pero estoy enamorado de tu hermana desde hace tiempo –se borro la sonrisa en su cara… oh Dios –y hoy le pedí que fuera mi novia, y ella acepto

Listo, lo dije… ahora solo era cuestión de esperar que el color volviera a su rostro para saber cuál sería su reacción.


	8. Por amor fraternal

**Hoy quise incluir una pequeña escena de amor fraternal :3 si no les gusta, siéntanse libres de mandarme cartas bomba XD y no lo subí ayer porque no tenía internet :C y baje al cyber y olvidé guardar este documento u.u el resto de fics si los actualice, soy lo peor XD bueno, faltan dos capis señores :3 asi que espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 8: Por amor fraternal **

Tai se quedó allí, pasmado, lo vi pasar por todos los bastardos colores que tiene el arcoíris mientras me observaba fijamente, sus ojos parecían dos afiladas cuchillas que buscaban rasgar lo más profundo de mi ser o algo asi, yo por mi parte tenía una mirada sería, si, por más que estuviese muriéndome de nervios por dentro debía ser fuerte, no podía mostrar debilidad frente a él, eso sería muy mala idea, además las uñas de Kari empezaron a lastimarme la mano… ya no sabía qué hacer, sólo recordaba que debía respirar y parpadear, luego pude ver que estaba listo para hablar, yo me enderece en mi asiento, oh… aquí vamos

- ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó observándome expresamente a mí, su mirada me estaba matando, to respondí con firmeza en mi voz

- Desde hoy –acepte mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Quién fue el de la idea?

- Yo

- ¿Desde cuándo te sentías asi con ella? –sí, era un interrogatorio, pero mejor era contestar

- No estoy seguro… bastante tiempo ya, solo que no lo tenía muy claro hasta ahora

- ¿La cuidarás?

- Por siempre, con mi vida si es necesario –Kari relajo su mano, la mire por una fracción de segundo y estaba sonriendo, me alegra haberle causado eso, no era más que la verdad

Luego volví a la cara de Tai, seguía serio y mirándome fijamente… me estaba empezando a perturbar, no sé, no me gustaba que me miraran de esa forma, pero aun asi no mostré preocupación en mi rostro, no señor, yo estaba totalmente normal nada malo podía pasar ¿cierto? Después de unos segundos que se sintieron como horas… empezó a hacer ruidos muy raros, yo ladeé la cabeza, tardé un rato para por fin asimilar las situación… allí estaba Tai, retorciéndose de la risa en el mueble, luego miré a un lado y Kari estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, eso me hacía ver como si me hubiese perdido en alguna parte de la historia… no me gustaba esa sensación

- ¿Podría saber que es tan gracioso? –alcé una ceja, luego Tai paro un poco, aun así tenía sonrisa en sus labios

- ¡Tu cara! Es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida, pareces mafioso o una cosa por el estilo –se calmo un poco y luego me volvió a mirar, aunque yo sabía que de cualquier momento yo podría decirle sobre donde nació y como sería su muerte del enojo que, de momento, había empezado a recorrer mi cuerpo –vale lo siento, lo siento Takeru

- Aja… pero aun no entiendo el punto de esto, o del interrogatorio… de hecho, en este momento me encuentro tan confundido como nunca lo había estado en la vida, si te soy honesto –y era verdad, no entendí nada, por un momento me sentí como en uno de esos programas en los que te engañan haciendo te creer una cosa cuando en verdad es otra, y eso es bastante doloroso, por no decir que dejara un profundo trauma en mi ya de por si sensible corazón

- Bueno, la cosa Takaishi, es que yo me veía esto venir desde hace tiempo, aunque honestamente no sabía quién sería el primero, si tu o Motomiya…

- De hecho, Davis lo hizo primero –yo me congelé y volteé mi rostro hacia Hikari que seguía aun a mi lado, eso no lo sabía, ella ni siquiera como amiga me lo había dicho…. Vale, mejor asi, eso hubiese sido muy incomodo ahora que lo pienso –pero yo le dije que no, nunca lo he visto a él como mas que un amigo… si me gustaba molestarle un poco, pero porque era divertido, nada mas –de algún modo eso me hizo sentir como el rey del mundo, que cuentos de barcos que se hunden ni que nada ¡yo soy el rey del mundo, chúpense esa todos!

- Ya veo… bueno, eso también lo supuse, siempre creí que te gustaba T.k hermanita –vi a Hikari enrojecer y hacerle un puño a su hermano, creo que la expresión de mi cara se relajo un poco –además yo también tengo algo que decirte T.k –de pronto volvió la atmosfera seria, pero al menos no era tan tensa como la de hace un rato

- ¿A si? ¿Qué es? –él se levantó y puso una mano en mi hombro, me miro y me sonrió, no sé porque ese gesto me hizo sentir tan feliz por dentro

- Hace tiempo, cuando estábamos en el digimundo, yo pensé que tu serías perfecto para cuidar de Hikari, eras un chico decidido y de buen corazón, y creí que la querías como si fuera parte de tu familia… debo admitir que eso me hizo sentir aliviado y por eso deje que la cuidaras mientras yo no podía –me soltó pero aun sonreía –fui un ciego por no haberme dado cuenta, aun asi creó… yo creo, no, disculpa, yo sé que tu de verdad la quieres, y desde que te conocí yo te he considerado parte de mi familia, no sé porque, solo te quiero mucho… y pues debo admitir que no hay nada que me haga más feliz de que la quieras, yo sé que ella también te quiere, y no veo mejor persona para ella que tu o viceversa, y, aunque sé que no serías capaz de hacerle daño, como hermano mayor que soy de todas formas te daré un aviso: si la llegases a lastimar algún día, puedes darte por muerto –me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro -¿has entendido?

- Claro como el agua –era la primera vez que dedicaba uno de sus discursos, al menos uno dedicado solamente a mi persona, Kari lo miraba con ternura mientras no decía nada, tal vez simplemente ya todo estaba dicho, al menos yo pensaba eso y no creo equivocarme

- ¡Bien! Muy linda conversación y todo el rollo –Tai tomo a Kari de la mano –pero debemos irnos ya, es muy tarde, aun tenemos padres de los cuales preocuparnos y tu podrás entender a lo que me refiero

- Claro que si… -antes de poder decir algo, gatomon me saltó encima

- ¡Estoy feliz! Le cumpliste el sueño de su vida a Kari, muchas gracias –la aludida se dio un golpe en la cara mientras enrojecía, al menos podía estar feliz de que mi digimon no era el único que hablaba de más

- ¿En serio? Pues no es nada, también era el mío, asi que ganamos los dos –gatomon bajo y asintió

- Entiendo, aun asi estoy feliz de que ahora seas mi protegido también –salto a los brazos de su dueña –supongo que eso está bien ¿cierto Kari?

- Si, está muy bien –Kari adoraba demasiado a gatomon como para reclamarle nada, asi que simplemente le sonrió, ella es la chica más tierna del mundo cuando se lo propone… o mejor dicho, cuando no intenta serlo, le sale natural –nos vemos mañana –se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla… no es como si yo esperara mas, no claro que no, con todos los presentes por supuesto que no, más bien me sorprendió su gesto, asi que le sonreí

- Sí, nos vemos mañana –me despedí de ambos mientras los acompañaba a la puerta del edificio, vaya día aquél, al menos todo termino bien, como yo quería que fuera, cerré la puerta y me fui a encerrar en el cuarto de Matt, creo que usaré el ordenador un rato

**X**

Me hice un chocolate caliente, patamon aun dormía en una cestita que había hecho para él, abrí un documento y me puse a escribir como ya era costumbre, pero ahora lo hacía con más frecuencia que antes, me siento libre al desahogarme con las palabras, aunque la verdad no era un desahogo, estaba demasiado feliz para considerarlo eso… solo escribí frases aleatorias que me venían a la mente, nada conexo sólo frases… aunque en eso se me fueron varias páginas, tal vez debería considerar el empezar a escribir algo en serio mañana a partir de alguna de ellas… sí, eso no tendría nada de malo. Luego recordé que aquél era el ordenador de Matt, así que hice lo que todo hermano menor debe hacer alguna vez en su vida.

Me instalé a buscar que cosas vergonzosas podía encontrar para chantajearlo después.

Sí, yo también puedo ser malo si me entran ganas.

Y ¡vaya que conseguí unas preciosidades! Tenía como millones de borradores de las canciones más cursis que había leído en mi vida en una carpeta que se llamaba "Takenouchi" y no podía imaginarme para quién serían, algunas tenían las partituras y todo pero… Dios santo eran CURSIS en mayúscula, y yo pensé que yo estaba mal, no, mi hermano me ganó la carrera por muchos kilómetros, al menos lo mío era narración, lo de él eran canciones con ritmo y lirica que bueno, te matas con tanta azúcar, con eso digo todo damas y caballeros, quien diría que el señorito rockero….

- ¿Qué coños estás haciendo T.k? –sentí que se me helo la sangre, volteé a mirar lentamente y me encontré con la asesina mirada azul de mi hermano, era la expresión más macabra que había visto en mi vida, mi miedo de hace rato con Tai no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo con el que sentía en estos momentos

- Emm yo… ¡estaba navegando en la internet! Oh, el blogger me envicia como no tienes ideas –abrí la ventana con mi blog mientras reía nerviosamente, él seguía mirándome de esa forma tan aterradora

- ¿Tu blog? No me digas, ahora resulta que tu blog tiene MIS carpetas privadas, con las canciones QUE HA NADIE LE HE MOSTRADO ¿Qué cosas no? ¿pero qué adorable no crees? –yo pase seco, o maldita sea, yo y mi curiosidad

- Puedo explicarlo, te juró que no estaba haciendo nada malo, en serio, yo estaba de lo más tranquilo, no le voy a decir a nadie ni nada

- No, no lo harás, yo me aseguraré de ello –se acercó cual felino hacia mí, me asusté, me aferré a la silla del computador como si mi vida dependiera de ello

- ¡Yamato Ishida espera! ¡ESPERA! –listo, hasta allí duraría mu vida, me tumbo de la silla y empezó a hacerme cosquillas hasta en partes en donde yo desconocía que poseía –PARA POR DIOS ¡PARA!

- ¿Qué pare? Si esto es el comienzo nada mas –me sonrió de lado mientras yo me retorcía y lloraba por soltarme, no es que yo no tuviese fuerza sino que… él tenía más fuerza que yo, esa era la verdad

- Tuve que soportar esa tortura pero 10 horrendos minutos, cuando terminó yo ya no tenía la capacidad del habla, me dolía todo el cuerpo, además de que me quedé sin lágrimas por mínimo tres años.

- Eso es para que aprendas, y alégrate de que me encontraste por las buenas, porque pudo ser mucho peor –se tiro en su cama robando del chocolate que yo había preparado

- Si… como digas, aun asi me duele todo lo que se llama cuerpo –me senté a su lado en la cama, él sonrió

- Bueno ya como sea, ahora ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? ¿hablase con Kari? –yo asentí -¿Qué le dijiste?

- Todo, y también hable con Tai…

- ¡Yo quería ver eso! Me debiste haber llamado, estaba por ahí aburrido –se recostó mas mientras sonreía

- Ni loco –le devolví el gesto –pero supongo que ya puedes tratar a Kari como tu cuñada oficial

- Eso me alegra –rodo un poco en la cama y me empujó –anda quédate hoy a dormir aquí

- ¿Te volviste loco? Me voy a mi colcha…

- ¿Te crees muy macho para dormir con ti hermano o qué? –alzo una ceja mientras yo me reí

- Sabes que no es eso es solo que…

- ¿Qué?

- No sé… hace mucho tiempo que no dormimos juntos

- Por eso mismo, ya déjate de estupideces y quédate aquí –yo no tuve más opción que suspirar y asentir –y si me pateas te meteré un golpe en la cabeza que te acordarás toda tu vida

- Lo que digas –apagó la luz y luego se recostó, yo me recosté a su lado… ok, no era incomodo, nunca lo había sido, después de todo, a pesar de las peleas y todo, quiero a este sujeto, y no me molesta abrazarlo mientras duermo

Aunque si cierta castaña fuese la que me acompañara y no mi hermano, creo que sería más feliz.


	9. Una salida, una promesa

**Bueno ahora vengo con una explicación –llora tontamente- lamento el retraso, pero verán, la inspiración viene y me dice: "Aussy, me voy de vacaciones por unos días, no me extrañes~" y pues eso hizo, me abandono la muy bastarda e.e pero en fin, ya volvió y eso es lo importante jaksdjdd en serio odio cuando se va TwT pero que mas puedo hacer, ya pues la otra semana estará el final, y pues este cap… ¿no por nada este fic esta bajo el tag "family" no creen? Ja ja ja solo para aclarárselos xD y me voy, tengo clases de dibujo y a la noche hay fiesta *-* soy demasiado feliz ja ja ja ja tengo un dia ocupado xD bye~**

**Capitulo 9: Una salida, una promesa**

Tokyo, 09 de septiembre de 2006

Ya ha pasado un mes desde ese día ¿y qué tal ha sido ese mes? Pues yo sólo puedo decir que ha sido el mejor de mi vida, claro, si obviamos las tontas insinuaciones de nuestros hermanos casi a diario, perdón ¿he dicho casi? No, se insinúan siempre que nos ven juntos y estamos en grupo, cosa que últimamente y por razones aun ajenas a mi conocimiento han pasado muy seguido… Es que debíamos aprovechar las vacaciones para salir juntos todos, pero es que se han vuelto un par de insufribles… no se aburren de molestarnos

- Cuñado ¿y si vamos a la heladería?

- No lo sé cuñado ¿y si se ponen cursis en la heladería? Mi corazón no soportaría tanta azúcar ¡podría sufrir diabetes!

- Es cierto cuñado, deberíamos cuidar de nuestra preciada salud, entonces mejor vayamos por una pizza ¡asi ya no hay forma de que nos de algo con el azúcar!

- Tai, Matt, ya paren con eso –Kari estaba que explotaba, lo note porque mientras aquel par de tontos hacia su escenita de los cuñados, ella iba a mi lado, mientras una ceja le temblaba incesantemente, allí me di cuenta que la cosa se les estaba escapando de las manos, a mí también me molestaba pero… debía admitir que a ratos, era divertido

- Pero sólo si duraban un poco, ya luego empezaba a ser molesto

- Chicos, Kari tiene razón…

- ¿Ves lo tierno que es? –ahora Tai empezó a mirarme con cara de borrego a medio morir –se preocupa por los sentimientos de su querida ¡que orgullo! –le dio palmaditas a ella en la cabeza mientras intentaba en lo posible ignorarle olímpicamente

- Lo sé, porque así le enseñé yo –oh no… aquí vamos de nuevo con el mismo tema

- ¿Tú? ¡eso lo aprendió de mí!

- ¿Cómo lo iba a aprender de ti Taichi Yagami?

- Pues como buen observador que es vio como se debe tratar a la gente ¡T.k es mi pequeño saltamontes!

- Si claro, porque él piensa con los pies como tu –Kari y yo nos miramos, la misma discusión ridícula de siempre, al menos ya habían cambiado el tema de conversación, eso ya era bastante agradable –no seas ridículo, podría haberlo aprendido de cualquiera, pero mucho que sea de ti Tai

- ¿A si? Como tú eres el señorito perfecto

- No seré perfecto, pero soy mucho mejor que ti en lo que respecta a…

- Déjenme decirles par de tontos, que ambos son igual de fastidiosos, igual de cabezotas, igual de insufribles e igual de molestos, sólo que uno lo demuestra más que el otro, pero cuando están juntos están bajo la misma estirpe, asi que es una guerra perdida intentar entender cuál de los dos lo es mas –ambos se voltearon a ver estupefactos a la dueña de esas palabras, yo por mi parte simplemente le aplaudí y le di TODA la razón, aquello no fue más que la cruda realidad

Y asi, señoras y señores, fue como al fin se callaron la boca ¡es que Kari es una genio! ¿Ya ven por que la quiero?

Pero a termino de todo, no comimos ni pizza ni helado, era sábado y todos los lugares que visitamos ya estaban bastante llenos, asi que acabamos yendo a comer algo de sushi, ya que el local estaba bastante despejado, nuestros compañeros se habían quedado en casa en una fiesta que ellos mismos hicieron para, bueno, ellos, nosotros no quisimos intervenir en sus cosas, tal vez por eso nos encontramos aquí en primer lugar.

Dimos varias vueltas por el centro comercial y a la final, sin planearlo ni nada nos separamos, yo me fui con Kari a la mini-feria mientras los odiosos se iban ¿A dónde creen? Si, a los video juegos, para variar, pero eso era algo bueno ¡por fin estaríamos solos! Eso es como… no sé, el cielo, una recompensación por todo lo que hemos tenido que soportar, si definitivamente era alguna de las dos cosas

- Bien ¿Qué haremos primero? –pregunté cuando entramos al pequeño establecimiento, ella sonrió

- Vamos por las motos –señaló el juego que hace tiempo no veía –te aplastaré ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Eso es un reto? Entonces acepto –corrimos hacia el juego y nos colocamos los cascos, nos sentamos en las motos… y jugamos como si tuviésemos unos 10 años

- ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Crecimos al lado de ese par de anormales de Matt y Tai ¿algo se nos tenía que pegar cierto? Y pues podíamos ser también bastante competitivos, personalmente la dejaría ganar, pero si hiciera eso Kari se enojaría y diría que soy un tonto… hablo por experiencia, así que esa es una opción que simplemente no puedo considerar

- ¡Gané! –bueno, ni que yo necesitara que yo la dejara ganar… ella es buena en esas cosas, puede ganarme cuantas veces quiera sin proponérselo -¡tu pagas las merienda perdedor!

- Igual pretendía pagarla si hubiese ganado –ella alzó una ceja –ok no, tu hubieses pagado

- Exacto, pero como soy una ganadora no pagaré nada, ahora vamos a otro, escoge tú –sonrió y yo mire la maquina con peluches

- Intentemos allá, a ver si por primera vez en nuestras vidas somos capaces de ganar algo de esa tonta máquina –ella suspiro, pero luego asintió

- Bueno, intentémoslo, no perderemos nada… bueno si, perderemos crédito, pero ganaremos espíritu –yo me eche a reír

- Que profunda

- Ya me conoces

- Si lo sé, aunque ese tipo de cosas aun me sorprenden si te soy honesto

- ¿Tú eres el chico honestidad ante todo cierto?

- Por supuesto –la guíe a la tonta máquina para probar suerte

¿Y funciono? No, sólo conocemos a una persona en este mundo que ha logrado sacar algo de esa máquina: Sora, y ella no nos dice como lo hizo ¿genial verdad? Bueno cada quien tendrá sus secretos, pero al menos no nos acabamos todo el crédito de la tarjetita, asi que fuimos por unos helados al acabar, porque esos juegos por más tontos que sean te agotan…

Bah que escusa más patética, yo sólo quería tomar un helado con Kari ¿problema?

**X**

- ¿Oye qué hora es ya? –preguntó cuando ya estábamos terminando nuestro helado… y yo me había olvidado del universo ¿hora? A cierto… estábamos lejos de casa y nuestros hermanos deben estar por ahí revoloteando

- A cierto –miré el reloj y allí si me preocupe –son las 9 de la noche…

- ¡Tan tarde! Vayamos a buscar a ese par T.k –la tomé de la mano y la lleve corriendo a los videojuegos, par de idiotas que le ponen una consola al frente y se olvidan del mundo y de que existimos

Bueno, no es como si nosotros mismos nos acordáramos de esas cosas, pero el punto se entiende ¿no?

Entramos a la sala de videojuegos… que estaba atestada a más no poder, daba dolor ver aquello ¿y como se supone que uno consigue una persona en un lugar así? La sala se dividía en dos largos pasillos, asi que seguí la que consideré la mejor idea

- Nos dividimos, tu por aquí y yo por allá –señalé los pasillos –y nos encontramos de nuevo aquí en la entrada ¿Qué dices?

- Me parece bien –ambos nos zambullimos a esas cegadoras luces de colores que dañarían la vista de cualquiera, esperando localizar a ese par de revoltosos

Lo que vi más fiable era tratar de hallar a Tai ¿Cómo? Él es el más fácil de encontrar, razones obvias, pero por mi pasillo no habían ni las luces del moreno ni de mi hermano, a pesar de que revisé cada cabina… y no había gente ni remotamente parecida a ellos, así que después de la segunda vuelta desistí y regrese a la puerta, y Kari ya estaba allí

- Mi pasillo estaba lleno de videojuegos para chicas desde la cabina de la mitad, aun asi revisé por si las dudas –yo me solté a reír y ella me acompaño –no te rías, bueno el punto es que allí no estaba

- ¿Dónde se abran metido esos dos? –giré y salimos del local, luego Kari sugirió la mejor opción, que aun me reprendo por no habérseme ocurrido

- Déjame y le marco a mi hermano –después de la tercera vez intentando, ya íbamos a desistir y preguntar a la gente por si les habían visto… pero contesto al fin -¡tonto! ¿Dónde rayos están? –yo traté de escuchar pero no entendí palabra de lo que dijo –ok, ya vamos para allá –cerró el teléfono y suspiro, yo ladeé la cabeza ¿será que era algo malo?

- ¿Dónde están?

- En el karaoke, ese par de tontos –me tomo de la mano y me llevó casi a rastras, a veces su actitud me parecía de lo mas hilarante, más porque ella no solía ser asi, sólo en los momentos en los que de verdad se sentía frustrada

- Dejalos, no están haciendo nada malo ¿cierto?

- Pues tu hermano obviamente no, pero el mío… o pobres oídos de la gente que se encuentra en ese lugar, realmente siento pena por ellos –esta vez sí se soltó a reír como se debe, yo la acompañe

- ¡Oh vamos! No creo que sea tan malo Hikari

- ¿Qué no? ¿me lo dices a mí que lo escucho desde pequeña? Créeme T.k, escuchar esa voz es cualquier cosa en este mundo, menos algo placentero, no es que no le quiera, pero yo soy una persona muy honesta, ya lo sabes

- Sí, bueno, aprecio la honestidad pero ¿se lo has dicho en su cara? Ella sonrió de lado

- Claro que lo he hecho ¿es que no me conoces? Pero a él le da igual, dejémoslo hasta allí –yo asentí mientras llegábamos al local bastante lleno, de hecho ¿Cómo se puede llenar tanto...? bueno, da igual, lo bueno era que ambos ya estaban fuera recostados sobre la pared, con una cara de cansancio que delataba que ya no podían mas, momento… ¿ese era un moretón en la mejilla de mi hermano? O y por lo que veo Tai tenía el labio roto

- No cambian, ellos no cambian, podrían pasar mil años y todo permanecería igual, Kari y yo simplemente nos miramos y con eso decidimos omitir aquél episodio, la verdad no queríamos saber ni que paso ni como paso, si ambos estaban allí sin matarse es porque con eso ya les había bastado, a Dios gracias

- B-Bien ¿y se divirtieron par de tortolos? –Matt tartamudeaba, listo, le habían dado un buen golpe, era la única forma en la que justificaba su reacción, yo tenía ganas de reír pero me contuve, como Kari lo notó ella contesto

- Si de perlas, nos divertimos mucho, pero deberíamos irnos ya, nuestros padres se preocuparan –ella era la voz de la razón asi que ellos asintieron y detuvieron un taxi… porque vale, en serio ya era tarde, Tai fue adelante y Matt con nosotros atrás, aunque venia quejándose de ser el niñero… y también otra cosa que no mencionaré

- Oigan, a todo esto ¿Por qué cambiaron los juegos por el karaoke? –Kari se quedó dormida sobre mi hombro, yo también tenía sueño pero me las apañe para que Morfeo no me ganara la batalla

- No sé, tenía ganas de cantar –explicó Tai mientras se encogía de hombros, mi hermano simplemente suspiro

- Oh, pobre de la gente del karaoke

- Habla el niño súper estrella de rock…

- Ya, ya se dieron su dosis de golpes por un día asi que paren, por favor –ellos asintieron y así nos quedamos en silencio, aquél divino silencio por lo que resto de viaje

Primero dejaron a Kari y por defecto a Tai en casa, ella se despertó para despedirse "como se debe" según sus propias palabras, y luego me susurro algo al oído

- Oye ¿hacemos una promesa?

- Depende ¿Qué es?

- Nada del otro mundo, sólo quiero que la próxima vez salgamos tu y yo, ya no mas salidas con este par a menos de que vayamos todos ¿sí?

- ¡Cuenta con ello! –compartimos una mirada cómplice y la deje ir… y esa es otra de las razones por la cual la adoro, aunque a decir verdad ella es adorable por cualquier lado que la veas

Y allí si me quede dormido… creo que sobre Matt, pero el sueño me venció, tal vez era porque mi cabeza sabía que sin Kari aquí no había razón para mantenerse despierto, lo hice simplemente porque quería verla dormir un rato.


End file.
